Embracing Evil: Series 3
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: 3rd in the series With the mess of the 5th year behind him and fully belonging to the Dark Lord, Chaos thinks thing will get easier of course nothing is simple involving Dumbledore. More secrets Horcruxes and a possessive lover Harry has to keep everything together under watch and outside of school Chaos realises that being away from the manor causes more trouble than not. HP/TMRLV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter of Embracing Evil Series three, hope you like it. 8D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Warning: Slash and torture.**

#Parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 3.**

**Chapter 1.**

Chaos was casually leaning against the throne and the ball commenced, it was a gathering really, it was to introduce new allies to the rest of the DE's. Tom was speaking to Lucius about something and Chaos was observing the group, he could see some of the werewolves and he laughed at the fact that representatives of the vampire clan they had on their side were the other end of the room, the two creatures did not get on at all. Most already knew who he was which is why he wasn't by Tom's side, the Dark Lord did like to show him off to people as his reputation had leaked out since the fight collecting the werewolves, everyone wanted to know who this 'Chaos' was, it was funny really, he would love to see their reactions to who he really was. Chaos pushed himself of the throne to go mingle with the crowd, maybe if he could find Barty they could spike the drink or something to spice things up, drunk death eaters were hilarious. He spoke to the brothers and Bella, he spoke to one of the vampires who was uncomfortable about being around so much 'food bags' as he put it, Harry told him to go hunt so he didn't attack anyone in the room. He was weaving expertly through the people when something happened that made him freeze, someone grabbed his ass, he span around angrily to see the culprit when the person kissed him. Harry's mind went blank before he threw them off furiously whipping his mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed at the guy, he didn't recognise him so he must be new.

"Come on it was a bit of fun."

"Do you know who I am?" Chaos demanded harshly, Tom was going to be delighted when he found out someone else had touched what was his.

"A new allie, this is what this is for." He pointed out and Harry snarled.

"I am the Dark Lord's Chaos," Chaos spat and watched in pleasure as the man before him paled.

"C-Chaos?"

"Yes, how dare you touch me?"

"I-I-,"

"Wait until the Dark Lord finds out you touched what is his." The man lost more colour, his eyes darted around as if searching for the Dark Lord and Harry sneered.

"Good luck, he doesn't even like it when people look at me." He laughed cruelly before storming away, he felt kind of violated so he left the ball and smoked to their rooms. He threw off his robes for the elves to wash and had a quick shower, he got out and threw some jeans of then brushed his teeth when he felt Tom's magic get very thick which told him he had just found out, the man wouldn't be happy in the slightest. Harry walked out of the bathroom just as the bedroom door was flung open, he locked on with furious crimson eyes and withheld a wince; Tom was pissed. Chaos slowly walked forward until he was right in front of his lover, he tilted his head to the side letting his hair fall over his shoulder and said one word.

"Yours," Tom claimed his lip and in furious heated kiss, Chaos' arms found themselves around his loves neck as he was slowly pushed back against the desk, Tom lifted him on to the desk and Chaos wrapped his legs around the man, Tom trailed bites down his neck drawing a low moan from the younger.

"You know I belong to you." Harry murmured.

"He still touched you," Tom hissed.

"And I pushed him off." Tom was still furious by the tenseness in his shoulders, Chaos thought it best to calm the man down. He pushed the man back to the chair and straddled him; he kissed along the strong jaw and hit all the sensitive spots.

#I am your_ Harry_# he continued his slow light kisses.

#Your _Chaos_# Chaos nibbled on Tom's ear softly and the man sucked in a sharp breath.

#You _own_ me# Chaos was drawn in to a searing kiss that sent a shiver through his entire body, he let Tom dominate the kiss without a fight.

"Do you still have the immediate urge to kill anyone not names Dumbledore?" Chaos asked and Tom rolled his eyes.

"No,"

"Are we going to return to your ball?"

"I don't want anyone near you." Tom stated with no room for argument, Chaos felt like rolling his eyes, when Tom got in his over possessive moods he was impossible, Chaos didn't mind all that much though, he would be beyond pissed if someone even thought about touching Tom.

"I will stay by your side." Chaos told him and the Dark Lord nodded, the teen got up and threw on a black shirt and pulled on black robes with green detailing. Tom straightened his robes as he stood and Harry placed his mask back on, they left and made their way back to the meeting room where the ball was still in full swing, Chaos stepped closer to Tom's side as they entered and he stayed there for the rest of the night. Chaos learned a lot by just sticking with Tom, he was currently in a discussion with some vampires about where they could get their source of blood from.

"I am not disputing that there are a lot of muggles, what I'm saying is you cannot go around snacking on muggles all the time." Chaos rolled his eyes.

"Vy can ve not? They are no use, I vould think you vere protecting them, do you like muggles Chaos?" the name was sneered with distaste by one of the younger vampires, Chaos eyes flashed and Tom gripped his waste tighter in warning not to kill the stupid thing.

"Foolish creature, do you not think they would notice that there was suddenly a mass breakout of people being killed and left empty of blood, use your common sense." The teen snapped, the vampire went to speak again but Chaos cut him off.

"Before you say anything else entirely stupid they would notice because surprisingly enough it's rather suspicious. Now if you would have let me finish my idea I was going to suggest that as there is an entire wing of Azkaban prison dedicated to soulless witches and wizards who are perfectly full of magical blood but are no use to society you could use them." Chaos threw him a challenging look and crossed his arms in a 'you were saying' manor, the Dark Lord's face was emotionless but his eyes were sparkling with amusement, the clan leader suddenly laughed.

"You have a smart one at your side Lord Voldemort, that is a marvellous idea which keeps us fed and away from discovery, I will bring it forth at the next council." The Dark Lord nodded and steered Chaos, who was smirking at the vampire who questioned him, away and back up towards the throne.

"That is a surprisingly good idea that solves the vampire problem, I have no doubts you have raised favour with them." Tom murmured to him and Chaos smirked.

"It came to me just them when Vlad said that they hadn't found a solution, I thought my idea was better than allowing a clan of vampires to run riot, I mean seriously, we want to avoid muggles not have them hunting us because of stupid blood thirsty creatures." Chaos rolled his eyes at their idiocy, Tom smirked.

"I believe Vladimir will be having words with his childe." Chaos leant back elegantly on his throne and watched as the ball came to a close, he saw the Vlad muttering in his childes ear furiously and smirked, his eyes flicked throughout the room when he blinked and sat upright.

"Why is he still here?" He demanded harshly glaring at the person who had dared touch him.

"Who?"

"The person who dared kiss me! Why did you not get rid of him?"

"Because no one saw exactly who it was, Barty just told me you had stormed out because someone kissed you." By his tone Tom told Chaos he would have like nothing better than to slaughter the person responsible, Chaos scouted the area and saw Barty talking to Rabastan. He tapped his dark mark pendent to get his attention and the escaped convict turned to look at him questioningly, Chaos motioned for him to come and Barty rolled his eyes, Chaos had found out he could contact DE's with his pendent and he used it when he was feeling particularly lazy and wanted one of them. Barty approached the dais quickly and Tom raised an eyebrow, Chaos smirked.

"You called Chaos?"

"See the person next to Dolohov, in the dark blue robes?" Chaos pointed out and Barty looked around until he nodded.

"Keep him here as people begin to leave."

"Ok, why him specifically?"

"He kissed me." Barty winced and his eyes darted towards the Dark Lord before hurrying away.

"There," Chaos sat back again,

"Are you happy now?"

"As if you weren't going to get to him." Tom just looked at him.

"Well what if you would have ignored it and he decided to touch me again?" Chaos asked rhetorically and watched as Tom's eyes flashed.

"He will be warned," Chaos nodded and sat back casually as people began to approach the dais to bow and leave, he nodded to Vlad when he approached but other than that Chaos pretended as if the others didn't exist. Finally the room was empty apart from Barty and the person Chaos ordered him to hold, Barty threw the man forward and he stumbled to his knees.

"What is your name?" Tom's voice was ice cold and the man shivered.

"Peter J-Johnson," He stuttered and Chaos sneered.

"I have been told of an incident earlier this evening."

"My Lord?"

"Do you see him on the throne next to me?" the man's attention snapped to Chaos and his eyes widened in realisation, Tom rose and stood behind Chaos' throne.

"He's beautiful isn't he? So powerful and enticing is he not?" Tom ran a pale hand through Chaos hair, the teen leant his head to the side relishing in the feeling, and he was also glowing over the words Tom had said about him.

"Yes My Lord,"

"You then thought you would try kissing him after seeing all of this."

"I-,"

"Understandable, he is perfect." The man let out a breath a relief and Barty stepped back slightly, he obviously felt the shift in Tom's magic like Chaos.

"But not acceptable," the man tensed immediately and stopped breathing, Tom placed a finger under Chaos chin to bring eye contact, the Dark Lord leaned down and kissed him.

"You see, Mr Johnson," Barty winced at the use of 'Mr', the Dark Lord never called someone Mr; ever.

"Chaos is mine and mine alone." The Dark Lord walked slowly around until he was stood in front on the kneeling man.

"And that means you touched what belongs to me." Barty didn't even see his Lord draw his wand but Johnson was writhing on the floor from a Crucio, Chaos eyes were alight as he watched the man suffer, it would teach him to ever touch him again.

"If I find out you have even looked at my Chaos again, you will find yourself in early retirement, do I make myself perfectly clear?" Tom demanded in a hiss.

"Y-y-yes My L-Lord."

"Barty," Crouch pulled the man up and left with a bow dragging him with him, as soon as the doors shut Chaos fitted himself in to his lovers arms so Tom could apperate them to their rooms. Chaos changed in to his pyjama's and curled up in the chair in Tom's arms to read, he wasn't tired yet, Tom kept an arm around Chaos as he read his own book. They sat in silence apart from the crackling fire just reading in total serenity and Chaos could stay like that and never complain, he shut his book and leant his head on Tom's shoulder as he watched the man read with a small smile. The Dark Lord turned to look at his Chaos with a quirked eyebrow, Chaos kissed him and shrugged to which Tom rolled his eyes and went back to his book, Chaos leant back and Tom's arm tightened slightly. He must have fallen asleep because he found himself being lifted gently and placed down on the bed, Chaos immediately curled in to Tom and he felt the man kiss his temple before he was asleep.

* * *

Chaos snarled as he stalked through the manor, he couldn't hate Dumbledore more than he did at that moment. He threw the meeting room doors open ignoring the fact he could smoke, the crowed parted once the realised who was storming in and some backed up so fast they fell but Chaos paid them no mind. On his throne the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and once he was before the man he handed over the parchment, Tom read and was immediately furious.

"Dissmisssed," He hissed and the death eaters were more than happy to leave, the inner circle stayed and once the door slammed shut Harry found himself drawn in to a kiss. The Dark Lord flicked his wand to conjure Chaos' seat and the teen draped himself in his throne, Chaos smirked at the fact the inner circle were still surprised at their relationship.

"Barty I have a job for you, the rest can leave." The bowed and left leaving Barty.

"Chaos has had an unfortunate letter form Dumbledore, you are going back with Chaos and will be polyjuiced as his muggle Uncle." Barty nodded excitedly and was waved away.

"I hate that stupid bearded fool." Harry grumbled.

"Yes, believe me it's a common thought." Tom sighed as he rose gracefully and motioned for Chaos to follow, they went to their rooms where Harry gracelessly on to the bed.

"What in Merlin's name could he want to possibly pick me up 2 weeks early and why him." Chaos finally burst out in frustration.

"Does anyone know what goes through that man's mind?" Tom asked rhetorically but Chaos answered anyway.

"No but it doesn't make me any happier about it." Chaos sighed before getting up and removing his cloak and mask, he curled up in the black leather chair.

"We have a week to sort everything out, the wolves are rather taken with you." Chaos smirked at the jealous possessive tone, the man had only gotten worse since the ball, he rose and straddled Tom with his head tilted lightly to the side.

"You aren't jealous are you?"

"No," He denied and Harry began lightly kissing his neck.

"Because, after all, I do belong to you." Chaos felt hands grip his hips and bit Tom's ear gaining a low hiss.

#Only you# he hissed and Tom claimed his lips roughly, Chaos readily opened his mouth and the Dark Lord dominated the kiss not that he was complaining.

#Own me# Harry hissed and found himself naked on the bed with Tom over him, Harry dragged his nails down the pale skin leaving angry red scratches as he arched, a wonton moan ripping from his throat and Tom hissed. Harry screamed out his lovers name in parcel as he came hard and collapsed burring himself in Tom's neck, the tightening of muscles and hearing his name being screamed sent Tom over the edge. He muttered a few cleaning spells and wrapped his arms around his smaller lover as Harry curled in to him, the teen was usually cuddly after sex but Tom didn't mind, he was his. _His_ Harry, _his_ Chaos and that, the Dark Lord thought, wasn't changing anytime soon before going to sleep.

* * *

Barty was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he waited for Chaos to finish saying goodbye to the Dark Lord, it was a silent goodbye but it was taking a while. Finally the beautiful teen emerged looking like the regular Harry Potter but with a vicious hicky on his neck, Barty raised an eyebrow at the mark and Harry smirked.

"Doesn't want anyone near me apparently." Harry said and Barty laughed.

"Apparently," Harry smoked them to an Ally by Privet Dr and they made their way to the house under disillusions, one they were in the magic dropped due to the dampeners and Harry sighed.

"Oh how I loathe this house." Harry muttered slumping in to the kitchen.

"Come on Barty, we have cleaning to do, Dumbles can't see the blood." Crouch groaned but followed, they had tonnes of fun muggle cleaning and once it was finally done Barty collapsed on to the sofa with a groan.

"Blood if definitely not the easiest to clean."

"Your telling me," He whined much to Harry's amusement, he flicked on the t.v and browsed, there was nothing on but it was good background noise.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" Barty exclaimed pointing to the soap opera on the screen, Harry shrugged.

"How and I supposed to know, in case you haven't realised I've been at the manor with Tom."

"How did that happen anyway?" Barty asked generally curious, Harry tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" the death eater scoffed.

"Come on, that was a bomb you dropped on us when Snape was revealed." Harry smirked.

"Oh that."

"Yes, that, how?"

"Well when I want something I usually get it, just takes a little twisting."

"But he's the Dark Lord, anyone would give their wands for him to even to look at them let alone have them."

"And he's now mine." Harry stated firmly, no one would have a chance with Tom as long as he was around and he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. He and Barty spent the night talking about useless things, until Harry fell asleep curled up in the chair, Barty also slept in the living room but on the sofa. Harry woke up stiff and cold, he momentarily forgot where he was and fell of the chair with a bang, Barty leapt up with his wand out and tripped over the rug smacking his face on the wall and crumpling to the ground. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, Harry heaved himself up and trudged to the kitchen still laughing, he began making breakfast as Barty stretched and fell in to a chair.

"Eggs?" Harry asked.

"Can you cook?" Harry scoffed.

"Please, I'm like a gourmet chef."

"Sure, why not, if you poison me I'll get a week of work." Harry rolled his eyes and passed the man a bacon, egg and ketchup sandwich, he looked at it funny.

"What is that?"

"Just try it." Harry sighed munching on his own, Barty bit in to it carefully and his eyes widened before he ate it with new vigour.

"Whatever that was in it, was very very good."

"Something that I love from the muggle world; ketchup." Harry held up the bottle.

"It goes with almost anything," Barty raised his eyebrows and Harry shrugged, Barty decided to lounge around the house to get used to the settings of a muggle house for when Dumbledore finally turned up and Harry reviewed his summer homework to make sure it was up to Gryffindor standards. He had received his OWL's and had aced them minus History and divination but then he had 'passed out' in one and divination was a load of crap anyway, hopefully the teachers didn't ask to many questions or he would have to lie through his teeth. Harry made a quick lunch and sat down to read a book, Barty was flicking through the TV in fascination when he looked at the teen.

"What are you doing about your glamour?" He asked and Harry froze.

"Shit," He cursed, "There are magic dampeners over the house."

"How long will they hold if you put them on in here?"

"An hour or 2 maximum."

"Well when Dumbledore knocks on the door, place the glamour on at that moment then it will keep when you leave, he won't sense the wandless magic because the monitor is bound to be in his office." Barty suggested and Harry blinked.

"That is a surprisingly good idea." Harry said a little shocked.

"I have my moments." The teen grinned. The time leading up to Dumbledore's arrival was tense, each was running through their part to play and didn't realise the time until there was sharp rap on the door. Barty bolted up the stairs gulping down the polyjuice as he went and Harry cast his glamour wandlessly using Petunia's compact mirror.

"Get the door boy." Vernon's voice yelled down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry slumped to the door and pulled it open, on the doorstep, in all his glory, was Albus Dumbledore with his usual benign smile.

"Professor," Harry nodded.

"Good evening Harry, may I come in, I want to have a word with your family."

"Of course but only uncle Vernon's here, Dudley and aunt Petunia are away, they booked a holiday for Dudley's exam results." Harry explained opening the door and leading him in, 'Vernon' was sat in his chair with a scowl on his face.

"Good evening Mr Dursley, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Harry's headmaster." Vernon grunted in response and Harry withheld a grin, Barty had Vernon down perfectly.

"I have come to explain a few important detail's to you about Harry and what will happen next year and I have to ask Harry a few things." Dumbledore began and Harry looked at him in question.

"You see when Sirius died he left you everything but the Black's were notorious in their paranoia," Dumbledore said, turning back to Harry, "if you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited-"  
He flicked his wand and Vernon flinched. There was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Dursley's' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags. Uncle Vernon bellowed, "What the hell is that?"  
"Kreacher," finished Dumbledore.  
"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf, quite as loudly as Uncle Vernon, stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't -" Harry couldn't help but commend Kreacher on his acting, the elf had, after all, helped him with his plan with the prophecy, maybe the elf had been speaking with Bella.  
"As you can see, Harry," said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of "wont, won't, won't," "Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."  
"I hadn't noticed," said Harry dryly and Dumbledore chuckled, "What am I supposed to do with him, I don't want him?"  
"Won't, won't, won't, won't-"  
"You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?" Harry was tempted to point out that it didn't matter as he would tell Tom all their secrets anyway but he didn't think that would be prudent.  
"Won't, won't, won't, won't-"  
Harry stared at Dumbledore in silent question.  
"Give him an order," said Dumbledore. "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."  
"Won't, won't, won't, WON'T!"  
Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream. Harry could think of nothing to say, except, "Kreacher, shut up!"  
It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.  
"Well, that simplifies matters," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "It means that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are the rightful owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher."  
"What shall I do now?" Harry asked, aghast, as Kreacher thrashed around at his feet.  
"If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him."

"Ok, Kreacher, go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens, I'll call you when I need you." Harry ordered and the house-elf looked at him, Harry gave an invisible nodded and the elf disappeared.

"Hagrid has been looking after Buckbeak-,"

"He can keep him its fine." Dumbledore beamed.

"Brilliant, Hagrid will be delighted. Now Harry, are you packed?"

"Yeah, ready to go." He said enthusiastically, out of the corner of his eye he saw 'Vernon's' lip twitch.

"One more thing," He turned to Vernon, "Next year when Harry becomes of age in the wizarding world, the protection I placed here 15 years ago will cease to exist, I ask that you allow Harry return one last time so he is protected until that time." Harry was tempted to scoff, if he was protected then the state he was in at the beginning of the summer must have been a mistake.

"If I must, Petunia has always insisted he stay." Vernon growled.

"Come, Harry, I am hoping you will aid me in an endeavour this evening and you will spend the rest of the holidays at the Burrow." Harry nodded and turned to Vernon.

"You will have to explain to Aunt Petunia what's gone on because I could never get a letter to her even if I wanted to." Crouch got the hidden message,

"Are you ordering me around boy?" He demanded and Harry withheld a smirk.

"I was merely suggesting-,"

"After everything we have done for you." He roared leaping to his feet, Dumbledore rose and there was a chill coming from the man.

"Mr Dursley, I believe what Harry was suggesting would be a perfect idea." Vernon quelled and nodded.

"Now, time to be off Harry." Harry pulled his trunk from the kitchen and Dumbledore tapped it with his wand.

"They will be at the burrow for when you arrive." they left the house without a backwards glance, Dumbledore led him to the end of the street.

"Take hold of his arm and grip it tightly." He instructed and Harry withheld a grimace; he hated side-apperation unless it was with Tom. After the all too pleasant squeezing sensation they appeared in a non-descript road and Harry gulped lungful's of air, he would rather smoke.

"I wish to never experience that again." The old man chucked.

"It is a rather disconcerting experience." Harry scoffed under his breath and followed him, they approached a house which looked like it had been ransacked.

"Wands out, Harry." Harry shrugged and flicked his wrist, whatever it was it wasn't Tom so he didn't mind. There was a huge mess and blood sprayed on the walls, it looked like there had been some violent fight but something was off Harry thought and Dumbledore seemed to agree. Out of nowhere the old man lunged at a chair and jabbed it with his wand, the chair shuddered and changed in to a man with a rather large stomach, a walrus like beard and watery looking eyes.

"Merlin Albus, did you need to jab me that hard." The man yelled like it was normal for chairs to morph in to humans, Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm sorry Horace but I had to be sure."

"What gave me away?"

"Dragons blood," Dumbledore pointed to the wall.

"And the lack of a Dark Mark." Harry added drawing attention to himself, the chair-man's head snapped around and his eyes widened.

"Oho," He exclaimed, "Don't think I don't see what you're doing old man, the answer is still no." Dumbledore shook his head.

"I think introductions are in order, Harry, this is Horace Slughorn, Horace, I don't think I need to tell you who this is." Harry blinked, the man wanted to used him for his fame, well that was just fucking rich, Harry thought with scorn but he plastered on a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard a great deal about you." Harry shook the man's hand.

"You have, have you?"

"Oh yes, are you not the potions master who trained Severus Snape to be what he is today?" Tom had told him he only knew one potions master on par with Snape in England, Horace Slughorn, he had taught Tom when he was in school but he was brilliant and had contacts with everyone; an interesting person to get on the good side off.

"I did teach the boy and helped him in his masters, he's produced some of the most brilliant potions I have ever seen after that, the wolfsbane; simply marvellous." Harry had to agree, there was nothing doubting Snape's talent, and the man was a genius, too bad he's dead. The two elder wizards cleaned up the room with a wave of their wands, the room fixed itself in to a warm, comfortable living area.

"I do wish you would reconsider Horace, Hogwarts is the safest place in England." Harry had to forcefully withhold a scoff, if Hogwarts was the safest place in England Harry would not want to see the most dangerous.

"The answer is no Albus." Dumbledore sighed.

"Fine, may I use your bathroom before we leave?"

"Leaving already?"

"I see it as a pointless task to linger where we are not wanted." Dumbledore told him cheerfully.

"Upstairs to the right," Slughorn sighed and sat down, Harry mirrored the motion.

"Don't think I don't know why Dumbledore brought you tonight." Horace said pointing at Harry, Harry thought it was time he acted a bit like his real self, he would need to find out what Dumbledore's true reason for getting this particular man back at the castle, especially as the man refused.

"Mr Slughorn-,"

"Horace please," Harry grinned.

"Horace, honestly, I don't even know what I'm doing here, Dumbledore only picked me up 30 minutes ago and said I would be helping him in an endeavour." Harry told him and Horace looked surprised.

"It doesn't surprise me that the old man would resort to that, he is rather sly. He wants me to teach but I am happy in my retirement."

"But didn't you enjoy teaching, I mean you were the best." Harry reasoned.

"I love teaching, there's nothing better than being able to see someone flourish under your guidance."

"Well, I'll be in your class next year, it would be good to have someone who doesn't hate me teaching potions."

"What do you mean?"

"Snape hates my guts, he can't even look at me without sneering and it makes for an uncomfortable environment whilst brewing. Add that to the fact he terrifies half his students to the point of hyperventilating, shaking and tears." Harry shrugged like it was normal and Horace looked horrified.

"But that's not right, you can't have an environment like that whist brewing, its dangerous! Everyone must be relaxed and calm or dreadful things could happen." Harry just shrugged again.

"I don't know, its been like it since first year but I'm surprised I got an O in my OWL's, I was so pleased." Harry grinned and the man smiled.

"Just like your mother, she was a genius at potions, the only person who could rival Severus. She went in to the field of Charms I believe as a spell weaver, I liked your mother, she was one of my favourites; Lily." Harry withheld a grin.

"I don't know, I've always been compared to my father but no one ever tells me about my mother. I mean I knew she was good at charms but that's about it."

"Oh no lad, Lily was brilliant at everything she did, she wasn't just great she excelled. Potions and Charms were her best subjects, I have only seen one other do the things she did with magic but then he went a different path." Slughorn trailed off looking away, Harry had a pretty good idea who that was.

"I'm good at charms but I'm better at defence, its easily my best subject and in potions I'm not sure, I obviously have some talent but Snape was never fair."

"I'm sure you would be as brilliant as her." Harry smiled genuinely, he would rather be his mother than his father, the man was an arrogant pig at the best of times. Just then Dumbledore came back in with a magazine that he was reading,

"May I borrow this, I do love a bit of knitting." Harry nearly slapped himself on the head, the man was insane.

"Sure sure,"

"Well we best be off Harry, there is nothing we can do now." Harry rose to his feet and nodded in goodbye, they were just out of the door when Slughorn burst over.

"Ok, Ok I'll do it, but I want a raise and Professor Merrythoughts office, not that broom cupboard I had last time."

"Of course Horace, I'll see you next week so you can get settled in." Dumbledore said joyfully, Slughorn walked away grumbling.

"Well done Harry, Horace had a particular knack for being interested in famous and powerful people." Harry nodded.

"Right, grabbed my arm again, last stop." Harry grimaced but took the arm, he soon found himself outside the burrow.

"One last thing, I would like to give you private lessons next year." Harry was instantly intrigued.

"On what sir,"

"Oh this and that. I will send note when the first one is." Harry's eye twitched microscopically but otherwise gave no indication of his annoyance, Dumbledore gave a cheery wave and apperated away. Harry growled and trudged up to the front door, he knocked and it was thrown open to reveal a flustered Mrs Weasley.

"Harry, its good to see you, we weren't expecting you until the morning." She said shocked, Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore," She ushered him in quickly and locked the door, he was bunking with Ron and he withheld a groan.

"It's good to see you Harry dear, you're with Ron as usual and I'll see you in the morning." Harry nodded.

"Good night Mrs Weasley." He changed and curled up on the camp bed with a sigh, he was going to go insane.

**So this is the first chapter of Embracing Evil Series 3, hope people like it, I decided to upload each chapter as it is finished instead of the entire thing as usual because I've had many messages saying they couldn't wait for the next update. Review and tell me what you think please:)**

**Jessiikaa***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter for EE3, thanks you all for sticking with it, I had a temporary mind blank but my brain reactivated.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mentions of slash.**

**Embracing Evil Series 3**

**Chapter 2.**

Harry was sick of being at the burrow within 5 days, it was noisy, packed, rushed, tiring and he was going stir crazy. Everyone seemed to want to make him talk about Sirius or his feelings and he was so tempted to snap at them and tell them he set the whole thing up but that would have been stupid and he didn't think Tom would appreciate it. Harry sighed in relief as he had a moment to himself for a minute, he was in the bathroom, it was the only place to be alone, the twins weren't staying at the Burrow as they had premises above their shop; not that Harry blamed them. He was thinking of begging them to stay with them, he was pretty sure they wouldn't mind, he heard someone coming up the stairs and groaned. When he stepped out of the bathroom he came face to face with Ginny, she was all over him this summer and it was disgusting, she had better hope Tom never found out or she would be as good as dead, slightly possessive that man.

"Hello Harry, I was wondering where you got to." She said in a simpering voice, he withheld his gag.

"Bathroom," He pointed out slowly instead stepping away from her, he dodged her outstretched hand and ran back down the stairs, between the noise or her groping him he'd choose the noise. There was a commotion in the kitchen and Harry poked his head around to see what was going on when he saw the twins falling out of the fireplace, Mrs Weasley was smothering them as usual and everyone rushed to greet them, Harry could have done a happy dance and when everyone had left the room he bolted in and all but jumped on them in relief.

"Thank you, just thank you." The twins were slightly alarmed but gently patted his back.

"There there Har-,"

"It's ok." They told him.

"It's not; really I'm surprised I'm still sane." Harry told them seriously and they raised their eyebrows in sync.

"How long have you been here?"

"5 days!" He exclaimed and they cracked up.

"You have to stay here until beginning of term too." George pointed out with a chuckled and Harry groaned.

"I know, you have to help me, Ginny is all over me and it's really not good for her health."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the lovely bite mark on your neck would it?" Fred poked his neck and Harry's eyes widened; he conjured up a mirror wandlessly and cursed.

"Bastard," Harry tried to reapply a glamour but it just kept fading away.

"Need a little help there Har?" George questioned.

"This need's to be covered; now." Fred pulled something out of his pocked and painted over the mark, Harry watched as the mark disappeared and he sighed in relief.

"Thanks,"

"So do we get to know who gave you that nice mark?"

"Honestly, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." They raised their eyebrows in perfect sync again and Harry smirked.

"So dear Harry," Fred began.

"You seem to be in need of aid that only we can provide." George continued and Harry nodded.

"Well, if you would go and pack a bag we will work our magic." Fred told him and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, and if you could come down the stairs when our dearest mother calls you looking severely depressed it would help." George added thoughtfully.

"What have you got in mind?"

"Don't question the masters young Harry." They said pompously and Harry shrugged and went upstairs; he would try anything at that point. After around ten minutes the dulcet tones of Molly Weasley yelled up for him to come down, he shrunk the bag and went down with his shoulders hunched and his head bowed.

"Yes Mrs Weasley?" He asked quietly and she gripped his shoulder in a caring motion.

"Oh you poor dear, the twins are right." She sighed, "Would you like to go and stay with them until term, it isn't fair on you to be crowed and rushed when you probably just want some time alone. If anyone can take your mind off of everything it's those two." Harry didn't show it but he was fucking ecstatic, he looked up at her with a small smile.

"Would that be ok? I mean, I don't want to be rude or anything I-,"

"No it's fine dear, I should have realised. Go and pack some things, hopefully when you get back on the 31st you will be feeling better." Harry nodded and went back upstairs, when he was on the top floor he proceeded to jump up and down then calmly walked back down with an unshrunken bag. The twins stepped up and led him to the fire,

"Just say Weasley Wizard Wheezes." George said and Harry threw in the powder and stepped through, he fell out in to the weirdest looking room he had ever scene. It wasn't weird to look at but knowing the twins it was just plain strange, it was stylish with tones of cool blue and cream, the sofa and chairs were a nice leather cream and there was a fluffy blue carpet on the floor, all this was paired with oak furnishings that finished the room of nicely. Two cracks alerted him to the twins arrival and Harry looked around to see them enter with identical grins.

"Not bad ay?"

"Impressive, I must say this was not what I expected."

"We do try," Harry threw himself down in to a chair and let out a groan.

"This is one of the comfiest things I have ever sat in."

"Glad you approve," Fred said sitting down on the sofa with his twin.

"Now as we have saved your sanity for the next week you can answer a question we have." George stated seriously and Harry sat up alert.

"I will answer if I can." They nodded.

"Why are you wearing a glamour?" Harry blinked twice before opening his mouth and shutting it again.

"What?" he managed finally, after 5 years someone noticed.

"You've worn a glamour since you began Hogwarts," Fred stated as if it was obvious.

"We just wanted to know why?" George said with a shrug, Harry was gobsmacked, they had known all these years but had never said anything.

"I wear a glamour to hide my true appearance." He told them honestly, he knew they would want to see what he really looked like which is why he wandlessly covered his hair with a separated glamour.

"Why?"

"I used to get bullied over it because I wasn't handsome I was pretty. I guess when I was younger my magic did what it could to protect me and covered me to look different, then when I got to school they all thought I was a mini version of James Potter so I looked up spells to make me how they wanted me to look like. I began to get used to my appearance and then learned to love it but it's a noticeable change and I have an image to keep so I continue to cast them" Harry explained and they frowned.

"Can we see?" Harry bit his lip slightly nervous, he loved how he looked now and the attention it brought, he was beautiful and powerful; a deadly pair.

"Ok, but if I get one pretty joke I'll hex you in to next week." He threatened and they put on affronted looks.

"As if we would?" Fred gasped in mock hurt and Harry looked at him.

"You are free to hex us with anything you know if we pick fun at you." George agreed and Harry took a deep breath taking off his glasses, he waved his wand and felt his glamour melt away revealing his true self; the twins jaws dropped.

"Holy shit." Fred breathed.

"Harry, your-your _stunning_," George murmured in awe, Harry leaned back with a smirk.

"I am aren't I?" they nodded, "You can understand why I use glamours."

"Just slightly," they couldn't seem to take their eyes off of him and Harry chuckled.

"You know I'm taken right?"

"By an astounding lucky person."

"Very lucky indeed." Harry shook his head with a laugh.

"Well I can stay like this now which is a benefit for me, where am I sleeping?"

"Spare room, ironically designed around your tastes." Harry raised an eyebrow and went to look at the room George was pointing at, he pushed it open and stopped in shock; it was perfect. The room was nearly a replica of Tom's room except there was no ensuit and instead of black rugs they were green.

"How in Merlin's name did you know this?" Harry demanded.

"We are extremely observant."

"So am I but I couldn't design a perfect room for you."

"It's a gift, we just based it on the colours you wear out of uniform, you always stick to black or green and whenever you use the RoR everything is in those shades with dark wood." Fred shrugged and Harry was impressed.

"You, my identical friends, are genius."

"It has been said before." George nodded and Harry chuckled and threw his bag down in the room.

"So, we work in the shop from 9 til 5 so you are free to come down or chill up here, its up to you."

"I cannot thank you enough for this guys, I owe you."

"We'll remember that."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

It was great living with the Twins. Harry had never seen such a dysfunctional but perfect household, nothing was on time but everything worked out; it was bazaar and Harry was sad to leave. The shop was amazing. They had turned the 1000 galleons he had invested and turned it in to something great. Some of the things they had created were brilliant, the Peruvian instant darkness powder was his personal favourite, it blacked out the room completely and no matter what you tried it would stay black until the powder faded. Harry was sad to go back to school but he had no other choice, he was slouched on the sofa moaning about the injustice to the twins much to their amusement.

"But I don't wanna,"

"You kinda have to." Fred pointed out and Harry groaned.

"I know but its so unfair, I wanna stay with Tom." They had finally weaselled the name of his lover from him but were sworn to secrecy and it was not like they were going to connect the dots to the Dark Lord.

"I'm pretty sure Tom wants you to be there also but I don't think Dumbledore would be all too appreciative." Harry snorted at the irony, Dumbledore would _definitely _not be appreciative, it was another thing he had learned about the twins; they really didn't like the headmaster.

"You would be spot on there. I just hate having to be famous Harry Potter." He sighed.

"Understandable," they agreed, "You have to leave in about 10 minutes, we're coming for dinner this evening." Fred pointed out, Harry nodded and waved his hand summoning his bag.

"Let's go." They floo'd to the burrow and were greeted by Molly and the rest of the Weasley's, Ginny appeared at his side instantly gripping his arm and Harry tensed.

"I missed you Harry," She whispered and Harry looked at the twins for help, he couldn't actively throw her away but she really shouldn't be touching him. Fred winked and he and George set of a prank as a distraction, Harry slipped away and sat between Ron and Hermione.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry gave her a small smile.

"Better, the twins are a great distraction."

"There shop is great isn't it?" Ron said and Harry nodded with a grin.

"It is amazing." Dinner was a simple affair and Harry went to bed thinking about the lessons Dumbledore was going to give him. As usual, it was havoc in the morning and no one was ready except Harry. The raven head was sat in the kitchen watching them rush about with barely concealed disdain, it was complete and utter madness. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry up, why they didn't pack the night before Harry had no idea.

"Come on Ron, we have to leave now." Molly shouted and the youngest Weasley male stomped down the stairs."

"I'm done."

"Come on, we're floo'ing to the station." Harry went through first and the platform was packed, he pushed his way through with Ron and Hermione following behind and jumped in the nearest compartment, he levitated his trunk in to the rack and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"I hate this platform, you would think being a magical compartment they would make it magically expand." Harry said and Hermione looked at him in shock.

"I never thought of that. It does seem rather strange." Luckily the train journey passed in peace, they didn't have their visit from Malfoy and Harry bought some snacks from the trolley for them. He watched as the sun faded giving in to the inky blackness of the night and he changed his clothes, he had a bad feeling that the lessons he was going to receive were not going to be good. Hermione pulled them to a carriage for themselves and the thestrals pulled away immediately, the castle was alit welcoming him but even that felt uneasy, Harry covered a shudder.

"Who do you think the defence teacher will be this year?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged, he had no idea but he knew who the potions teacher was.

"Hopefully it's someone who doesn't want to kill/maim/seriously injure me." Harry joked and they laughed, when they entered the great hall they looked to the staff table and Harry spotted Slughorn straight away, he looked to the defence spot and saw Kingsley Shaklebolt sat there.

"Kingsley looks to be the new teacher." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah but where's Snape?"

"Who cares, anything's better than that greasy bat."

"Ron!" Harry shook his head and lead them to the Gryffindor table, they sat down and the sorting began, Dumbledore rose to his feet after and the hall went silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term notices before we get dazzled by are wonderful feast." Dumbledore began looking around at them, "We have a few staff changes this year, first let me introduce Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." Kingsley stood and there was a warm applause before he sat back down.

"And secondly, I'm sure most have you have noticed that our own Professor Snape is not sat here with us this evening, this is because he has taken a placement out of the country to concentrate on his potions. However, in his place we have Horace Slughorn who will be taking over as the Potions Professor." Slughorn got a massive cheering applause as he stood up, Harry covered his grin at the explanation of Snape's absence, he was pretty sure he was still in the dungeons of Riddle Manor, Slughorn looked delighted at the welcoming and sat back down with a smile.

"Now, let the feast begin." The tables were soon covered in food or all types and Harry dug in.

"Its such a shame Snape left." Hermione sighed and everyone who was in the hearing vicinity turned to look at her in disgust, she blushed.

"I know he wasn't the nicest person but he was full of knowledge and is the youngest person to gain a potions mastery, he's created some amazing and life changing potions too." She told them, "I wonder if this new professor is as skilled as Snape." Harry couldn't help but snort, she knew all about Snape but nothing about Horace Slughorn.

"Hermione, firstly, it's possibly the best thing to happen to this school the fact that Snape is no longer here. Secondly, how can you not have heard of Horace Slughorn; the man's a legend. He's the one that taught Snape everything he knew, he's the one who Snape apprenticed under and it's rumoured he taught Voldemort when he was in school." Harry had dropped his voice for the end part, Hermione's eyes widened and she released an 'oh' of shock.

"Is he really that good?"

"One of the best." Harry knew that was the truth because Slughorn had impressed Tom which took a lot. The feast came to an end quickly something Harry was thankful for and they were dismissed, he got to the tower first and flashed his best charming grin at the fat lady so he could enter without the password, he hurried up to the dorms and climbed in to bed. It was set to be a long year.

* * *

Sticking to usual tradition, they had potions first thing on a Monday morning but for once, Harry was excited. The male came and not surprisingly, he didn't receive anything but then again, if Tom really needed to speak with him he would make his scar burn; handy connection that. Hermione was also excited for their first potions class and she had already been to the library and found a book that mentioned Slughorn.

"Oh Harry you were right. Slugnorn is amazing, but how did you know?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I was shocked that you didn't know. Snape was him apprentice, you should have already known about him." He nicely defected her question and she nodded with a frown.

"You're right."

"I'm not taking Potions, I hate the subject with or without Snape." Ron told them and Harry was surprised.

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Nah, I did but then I was talking to Bill and I don't think being an Auror is for me. I prefer a Hit Wizard, like an Auror but you don't need potions." Ron explained.

"That sounds fascinating Ron, I'm glad you've actually put some thought in to this." Hermione told him proudly.

"Well we'll see you later mate, we have potions." Ron waved them off and Harry led Hermione down to the dungeons, they were the first to arrive and Slughorn was already in the classroom, he beckoned them in.

"Come in and take a seat." He told them cheerfully, they shared a look and took the front seats, Harry took out his book and Snape's journal that Tom had let him copy.

"So sir, what are we doing today?" Harry asked curiously, there were 3 bubbling cauldrons at the front of the room and one of them smelt unusually like Tom.

"Ah, today we are going to be doing a little competition but I will tell you the rest when the others arrive – Ah here they are now." The class of NEWT Potions was small but with what Snape left behind it really wasn't that surprising. They all filed in looking around curiously, the dungeon classroom did look different, it no longer replicated a bats cave and it wasn't so gloomy.

"Brilliant, now that you are all here I can explain what we are going to doing in this class." Slughorn began, "I have been told that your previous Professor had a very _unique_ way of teaching." The distaste for Snape's teaching style was obvious.

"I have to tell you that that is not the correct way to conduct a Potions class and I hope that I shall show you all the proper way." Harry grinned at that, anything was better that Snape.

"I wonder who told him how Snape taught?" Hermione hissed in to him, Harry wasn't stupid enough to tell her that it was him unless he had too.

"Can anyone tell me what any of these Potions are up the front now?" Hermione's hand rocketed up and Harry raise his also, but at a more sedate pace.

"Mr Potter?"

"The clear potion is Veritaserum, a truth potion so potent that 3 drops could make anyone spill their darkest secrets. It can be recognised by its colourless, odourless form. The second potion is Amortenita, the most powerful love potion in existence and highly illicit, the use is highly regulated by the ministry. It can be recognised by it's scent, it is unique to each person, showing them the smells that attract them the most. The final potion is Felix Felicis or liquid luck as it is more commonly known, simply put, it makes the drinker lucky, it is another regulated potion banned in all sporting events and examinations and it is also toxic meaning it cannot be drunk repeatedly or you will suffer a painful death. It can be recognised by its golden hue and thickness plus it is also scentless." Harry explained and Hermione wasn't the only person looking at him in shock, he rolled his eyes and looked at Slughorn who was positively delighted.

"Ah just like your mother, you know your potions. Brilliant explanations of all the potions and you are, of course, correct." Harry smiled.

"How did you know all of that?" Hermione demanded.

"It's not exactly hard Hermione, you knew it didn't you?"

"Yes but you were awful at potions before." He raised an incredulous eyebrow to that.

"And who taught the class making it very clear he hated the very air that I breathed? I got an O in my OWL Hermione because I did studying outside the lesson and ignored everything Snape had every told me." She looked as if she wanted to say more but Harry turned back to the teacher.

"Today, I want to have a little competition. I am offering one phial of Felix Felicis to the student who produces the best Draught of Living Dead by the end of the lesson, of you go." There was hurried scraping to get to the cupboard and Harry rolled his eyes, he set up he cauldron and began prepping everything first, when the crowd had diminished he went to gather his things and started. The Draught of Living Dead was a relatively easy potion compared to some of the potions he had made, residing with the Dark Lord you tended to expand your knowledge, he opened his book to make it look as if he was reading the instructions but really he was working from his mind and going Snape's personal notes; the man was a potions genius. Half way through it was clear he was ahead of everyone, Hermione was close second but she couldn't get hers to lighten the way Harry's had, his was lilac rather than the deep velvet hers was currently stuck on and he internally laughed. He kept stirring and slowly but surely by the end of the lesson his had finally gone to the pink which was to be expected at the half way point, Slughorn told them all to step away from their potions as he walked around and inspected each one. Malfoy had done pretty well, he was nearly on par with Hermione but the blonde was way to smug about it for Harry to commend him, some of the attempts were quite alarming after Malfoy. Ernie had created a tar like substance which was physically glowing and Justin had somehow made a solid object at the bottom of his cauldron. Slughorn got to Hermione and made a sound of delight.

"Miss Granger, this is amazing, the violet colour that yours had become is the best I've seen yet." The best you will see Harry could almost here her thought screaming, Hermione thought she had won but she would be disappointed, Slughorn, Harry thought, was saving his to last for effect and he was right. When the Potions Master looked in to his cauldron he actually clapped his hands,

"Mr Potter, magnificent as suspected. Look at this, he had managed to get his potion to a rich pink which is perfect to start the next steps." Slughorn bragged on his behalf to the rest of the class, Hermione and Malfoy both looked mutinous but Harry couldn't care.

"Here you are," Slughorn handed over the phial of Felix Felicis to Harry who pocketed with a grin, "As promised, one phial of Felix Felicis as promised."

"Thanks,"

"Now as it is the first lesson I don't feel much to giving you homework so off you go and have a nice day." Slughorn dismissed them with a cheery wave and the class left, Hermione stormed out without so much as a backwards glance and Harry shrugged; she would get over it.

"Your mother would have been proud." Slughorn told him.

"Do you think?"

"Oh yes, I am sure of it." Harry smiled and left the class, he had Transfiguration next and McGonagall would be taking no prisoners for lateness, he slipped thought multiple passage ways and managed to beat Hermione to the class, the girl in question huffed furiously and stalked in, Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I beat her in potions," the red head looked at him as if he were insane.

"I can make potions as long as Snape's not around." Harry pointed out and Ron nodded, they both went in and took their usual spots. As predicted, McGonagall was on a war path, she told them under no uncertain circumstances were any of them staying in her class if their grades fell under an E, she then proceeded to give them a long lecture in NEWT Transfiguration and set then a 2ft long essay.

"Bloody hell, on the first day back, she's mental." Ron groaned as they headed down to lunch.

"What do you expect Ronald, this is NEWT, you cannot expect to have it easy." Hermione snapped and Ron glared at her.

"It's not my fault Harry beat you at Potions." He returned in the same voice, Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. She glared at both of them and stormed off heading towards the library, Ron shook his head.

"She really doesn't like being beat does she?" Harry shook his head.

"It's not my fault. McGonagall told me what I needed to do to become an Auror so I did some extra studying, she's making it out to be a crime because I actually have some intelligence." Harry complained and Ron patted his back sympathetically.

"She's strange mate," Harry wasn't arguing with that. After a quick lunch Harry journeyed outside of the castle for double Herbology and it was actually quite entertaining, the plants they were working with had complete minds of their own and he had fun watching Ron duck and dodge out of the way every time the plant went to attack him. Hermione still wasn't speaking to either of them come dinner so their ignored her also and went back to the common room to sit in front of the fire.

"If we get McGonagall's essay out of the way now, we won't have to do it with all the others that we are bound to get tomorrow." Harry reasoned pulling out his work, Ron grumbled about them being over worked after the 1st day but mimicked the raven head, the essay wasn't hard at all but he had to make it seem as if he was struggling or he would have to explain.

"Did I tell you Dumbledore is giving me private lessons this year?" Harry said to Ron as they gave the work a break, the red head sat up.

"No, what's he teaching you?"

"I don't know, he was vague only saying this and that." Harry frowned but Ron looked eager.

"It's probably really advanced defence work to use against You-Know-Who." Harry did his best to look excited.

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, or some other way to defeat him, I mean, you are the only one." Ron had the sense to drop his voice so they weren't over heard.

"I hope so, because lets face it, Voldemort's no walk in the park." Ain't that the truth Harry thought, he had seen Tom duel and it was amazing, the man was something else.

"No he's was to powerful for a simple stunner." Harry nodded.

"Definitely,"

"This is great, if Dumbledore is teaching you then you can teach us, me and Hermione when she stops being mad. She should be ok in the morning, you know her." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I hope she doesn't expect me to deliberately cut my scores just so she won't get mad because I won't, its not fair." He internally scoffed at that, he already was cutting his marks by over half of what he could achieve.

"She's just not used to it. She's never had anyone beat her in anything other than defence before so it's a new experience, she'll get over it."

"She better," just then Hermione entered the common room and went straight up to the girls dorms without so much as a look in their direction.

"Make that Wednesday morning." Ron put in.

* * *

Ron was right. Wednesday Hermione decided that she would speak to them again and let then know about it at breakfast, she acted like nothing had happened and Harry had the suspicion it was because she still had the top spot in every other class except for defence. Ron wisely decided not to comment on her sudden change of heart which Harry was thankful for, when they go to arguing it was suicide inducing, they had charms followed by a free period which they made the most out off. They were getting essays daily and Harry was alarmed, it was going to be particularly hard to keep up the Gryffindor act with his work if they were setting essay's this much. Flitwick was ever the enthusiast and made the lesson cheerful even if he did set them an essay, Harry used the free period to complete it much to Hermione's delight, he also filled her in on Dumbledore teaching him and she was equally enthused as Ron, the red head had CoMC.

"Its going to be really advanced magic." She stated.

"Yeah, Ron said the same but he didn't tell me. I don't even know when my first lesson is."

"Professor Dumbledore will be sure to let you know." Harry nodded.

"Hopefully it's soon, I can't wait to find out what he's teaching me." And that was the truth, he needed to know if it was anything linked to Tom, with Slughorn returning this year along with these lessons it was too much of a coincidence for his liking. They trekked up to defence for their first lesson with Kingsley, Harry was actually looking forward to this, having an auror for a teacher was bound to be a decent experience. The dark skinned Auror was stood at the front of the class when they entered, the trio took the front seats as usual and waited.

"I am your new defence Professor, Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am a fully qualified senior Auror and I will not put up with people who do not make an effort." Kingsley's calm voice kept everyone quiet easily, he called the register and waved his wand. A sheet of parchment landed on everyone's desk, Harry looked down at his to see it was a test of sorts.

"I want to see what you truly know. I know everyone gained an E in their exam but an exam and the real world are much different." Kingsley told them and Harry withheld a scoff.

"I want these done by the end of the class, if you finish early you can begin your homework which is a 2ft essay on the unforgivables." Harry flew through the test, as he had plenty of hands on experience in the real world and he lived with death eaters it was common knowledge, he started the essay on the unforgiveables which was also easy seeing as he had cast all three of them he was pretty sure he knew enough about them. By the end of the lesson he had finished the Imperious Curse and was half way through the Cruciatus Curse, he handed his test to Kingsley and walked back to the library, he had another free while Hermione had Arithmancy. Harry wanted to finish the essay so he could actually relax tonight and not have to be hunched over a damn table for Merlin knows how long. Ron had to do the Charms essay from earlier also so the red head wasn't complaining about being in the library, Harry neatly finished his description of the feeling of the Cruciatus Curse when a tiny second year made his way up to him with a scroll trembling in his hands.

"I've been told to give this to Harry Potter." He said in a whisper gazing at Harry in something akin to awe, the teen was tempted to roll his eyes but he refrained with difficulty.

"Thanks," the second year squeaked and ran off, Harry shook his head and opened the scroll.

"It's from Dumbledore," He answered Ron's unasked question.

"Is it your first lesson?" Harry nodded,

"Yes, he wants to see me tonight." Ron looked excited.

"Brilliant,"

"Yeah, I have to be at his office at 8." They packed their stuff away and hurried to dinner to tell Hermione, the bushy headed girl was just excited as them and they all began to discuss what Dumbledore could teach him. At 8 o'clock, Harry bid them goodbye and all but ran to the headmaster's office, the man was sat behind his desk like he usually was but this time the pensieve was sat in front of him, Harry got a very bad feeling about the lessons.

"Good Evening Harry,"

"Good evening Professor," Harry took the seat indicated and waited for the headmaster to speak.

"How has your first few days been?"

"Good, Kingsley is a good teacher so far and Slughorn is so much better than Snape." Dumbledore chuckled at that.

"You and Professor Snape never did see eye to eye." He mused and Harry had the urge to laugh loudly, they hated each other and Harry had the pleasure in murdering the bastard.

"Now I am sure you have been wondering what I am going to be teaching you." Harry nodded shifting slightly and Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes I can imagine. This year Harry, I have decided to take you in to the past of Tom Marvolo Riddle and his quest to find about Horcruxes." Harry felt his blood run ice cold and his entire body with deadly still, he kept his breathing even with difficulty but his thoughts were a different matter, they were running wild, each one of them werw screaming at him to protect his lovers secret.

"Horcruxes?" Harry made the term sound strange on his tounge.

"We will come to that in a later lesson. Now I believe to get to Voldemort's final defeat, you need to know as much as you can about the man himself as possible." Harry nodded with effort, he knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit, they were going in to Tom's past to start a Horcrux hunt, something he would do everything in his power to stop.

"The first memory we will be reviewing is one of my own and it is the first time I every met young Tom Riddle." Harry was motioned in to the pensieve and they fell in to old London. Harry watched as Dumbledore spoke to the matron and then he was introduced to Tom, he was fascinated by the 11 year old Tom. The man, even then, was powerful, Harry could feel it in the memory, Tom was a handsome and Harry knew that he would grow up to be phenomenally attractive; he would know. He could have hit Tom for telling Dumbledore he could control his magic and what he could do with it, honestly, did he have no sense? They left the memory and Harry sat back down thinking, it was obvious why Dumbledore always kept an eye on Tom when he was at school, the man only had himself to blame for that but the headmaster could have, instead of marking Tom for life, helped him.

"That was odd." Harry finally said.

"Yes, even then, the young Tom Riddle illustrated the pleasure in causing others pain." Harry nodded absently.

"I want you to think on that for tonight Harry, I will send a message as to our next lesson."

"Good night headmaster," Harry rushed away and ran back to the tower. These lessons were a very bad thing, he needed to think about what he could do before anything. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him and he gave them an overview of what he was learning, they were shocked about the young Tom Riddle and Hermione mentioned she had never came across the term Horcrux leading her to believe it was very dark magic. Harry went to bed with his head spinning; so much for a quiet year.

**Finally got the second one up and chapter 3 is in progress, hope you like it and review to tell me what you think XD,**

**Jess***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 3 chapter for the EE3, I got it up as soon as it was ready, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K.**

**Warning: Mild slash and language.**

****#parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 3**

**Chapter 3**

Things picked up in school and before he knew it Christmas was approaching. Harry had got a lot done in those months which he was quite please with. He was Slughorn's official favourite student of the time, the man would sing his praises constantly and Harry did nothing to stop him, getting on Slughorn's good side would be nothing but beneficial to him. Of course this built tension between him and Hermione but there was nothing he could do about it, she needed to get over herself. The temptation to perform at his best was overwhelming but he kept himself back, his sudden intake of knowledge would be suspicious and he wanted himself suspicion free. Harry had also managed to get back to the chamber to advance his knowledge and his wandless ability, he could now manage nearly all of the spells he knew wandlessly. His lessons with Dumbledore were picking up now and he had learned about the Gaunts, he had spotted a ring and the locket in the family making them where Tom got his Slytherin ancestry. Seeing them made Harry feel very lucky Tom's mother had slept with a muggle because the Gaunts were foul. Harry found it ironic Tom blamed his uncle for the death of his father then stole from the man, it was obvious where the second Horcrux came from, the first being Myrtle in school.

Harry had seen a memory of Tom at school when he was with Slughorn asking about Horcruxes and he had the ring on his finger then, the memory had been modified which was lucky because Dumbledore really didn't need to know how many Tom created, it suddenly made sense to why Slughorn was in the school specifically. Harry was definitely speaking to Tom over the holidays, the man was going to be pissed to say the least but there was nothing he could do about it now, sometimes Harry hated his position, he always seemed to be the bringer of bad news. Because of his plans and the things he wanted to get done over the holidays, he had managed to convince Ron to let him stay at school while they went home, it would give him the freedom he needed to sort everything out and he could spend most of the time with Tom. In his latest lesson Dumbledore had set him homework of obtaining the real memory which he could do easily but he had not intentions of doing until he had spoken to Tom. He was sat in the common room thinking about what he was going to do in the holidays when Ron and Hermione came back from Prefect duties.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked for the 50th time making Harry want to hex him.

"I'm sure Ron, I have so much to do and now Dumbledore has set me homework too, I can't let him down." Harry replied earnestly and Hermione actually agreed with him.

"How is he supposed to get the memory from Slughorn if he's not in the castle?" Hermione pointed out to the red head.

"I supposed but I think it's unfair." Harry shook his head. He withheld a groan when Ginny came over, she hadn't given up from the summer and felt the need to drape herself over him, it was nauseating and signing her early death.

"Hello Harry," She kind of reminded him of Myrtle which was a highly disturbing thing; he stopped the shudder of revulsion from being seen and focussed his thoughts elsewhere.

"Hey Gin," she practically glowed at the nickname and he cursed his own laziness, her name was awkward so he cut it and it seemed to be a big tick for her to continue with whatever she was doing.

"I can't believe your not coming home with us for Christmas this year Harry." She sighed in an overdone matter.

"I know but I have loads on."

"Well if your sure," She then leaned down and kissed his cheek, Tom was going to flip when he ever found out, she flashed a smile and darted off, Ron was looking at his sister incredulously and Hermione was giving him a knowing look. Harry was 100% sure that whatever she was thinking was wrong because unless she knew he was sleeping with the Dark Lord she was well off, he merely shrugged instead, let her think that he was interested in Ginny. Thankfully for Harry, the last day of lessons went quickly and the Christmas spirit was definitely felt by everyone at the feast, everyone was in a flurry because no one had thought to pack before the night before, Harry shook his head at their stupidity. He went to bed early as he would be woken up with everyone leaving, Harry didn't fancy being grumpy all day due to lack of sleep and he had things to do the next day, he was going to the chamber and he wanted to go and see Tom. As predicted he was woken up early and he went to the station to see everyone off,

"Are you sure?" Ron asked as they boarded.

"Yes Ron, now go and have fun." Harry insisted. The train pulled away and he headed back to the castle, he went straight to the chamber and pulled out his death wand. It had been months since he had practiced and the release was welcome, Harry span, twisted, ducked and dodged from the cursed heading his way and when he had destroyed 6 dummies three times he flung himself down panting slightly, when his breathing had calmed he sunk in to a meditative trance. His forest was a bit of a mess so he worked on cleaning it up, Harry created another tree and placed all of the Tom memories in there so they were stored away, he thickened the mists and made the trees denser before pulling out. Harry was sweating when he came out and he had been in there longer than he realised, he had missed lunch and it was well on the way to dinner, he cursed his luck and jumped in to the shower. He couldn't go and see Tom that day so he decided to read until dinner, Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been able to just sit and read, the last time was when he was curled up with Tom, that memory made him smile. Harry finished the last chapter in Salazar's book before heading to dinner, the castle was nearly empty which he was relieved for, there was only 1 other Gryffindor which meant he wasn't going to be bothered. He went up to the tower that night with a smile; he was seeing Tom tomorrow.

* * *

Chaos skipped down the halls of the manor, Tom was in the duelling room with some of the inner circle so that was where Chaos was heading, Bella and Barty were locked in a duel when he entered and as Barty fell Chaos smoked to the platform and struck. She only just blocked his curse but returned fire eagerly, Chaos danced around her getting closer and closer until his wand was at her throat and she grinned.

"Nice of you to drop by." She said and he laughed.

"Yes, seems I got bored and decided to come home." She rolled her eyes.

"When don't you get bored?"

"When ever you aren't around Bella dear." He batted his eyelashes and laughed, he smoked over to where Tom was stood watching and landed right in front of him.

"Hi," Tom raised an eyebrow and Chaos smirked.

"I'm in the Christmas spirit, don't dampen it."

"Hello my Chaos," Chaos kissed his cheek,

"See, that wasn't too hard was it." Tom rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could go if you wished." Chaos stepped back as if he was going to leave but Tom ensnared him at the waist and pulled him closer.

"No, I don't," Chaos grinned.

"Good. I have quite a bit to tell you, seems Dumbledore has been a very busy old man."

"Oh,"

"Yep and you won't be happy so I advise you dismiss the inner circle so you don't murder them once I tell you." Tom raised an eyebrow and waved the death eaters away. They apperated back to their rooms, Chaos wisely stayed back as Tom sat down, the Dark Lord looked at him and Chaos sighed.

"He knows," Tom quirked an eyebrow.

"He knows what exactly?" Chaos took a deep breath and continued.

"He knows about your Horcruxes." Tom stiffened up alarmingly, Chaos watched wearily as the crimson eyes narrowed and began to brighten until they were glowing with fury and beginning to slit.

"How many doesss he know off?" Tom demanded.

"I don't know exactly, he's been showing me memories of your past starting with when Dumbledore first met you." Tom hissed and his eyes were snake like slits by now, the magic in the air was thick and swirling so Chaos kept his head down.

"I've seen the Gaunts so that's the ring and the locket, he retrieved a memory from Slughorn-,"

#Of coursse that'sss why he hass him in the casstle# a few things exploded and Chaos didn't dare raise a shield, Tom would not likely take well to magic at the present time, he withheld a wince when something caught his cheek and he felt it begin to bleed.

#He wishes me to gain the real memory from Slughorn my Lord I-#

#Don't# Tom cut him off.

#I wasn't going to actually get the memory, that's why I came here# Chaos told him.

#No, don't call me that# Chaos blinked confused for a second before smiling to himself.

#Sorry Tom#

#Look at me# Chaos looked up at him and Tom's eye reverted back to normal when he saw the cut cheek, he was in front of him in a second.

"Why did you not raise a shield?" Chaos shrugged.

"I didn't think you would react well to magic." He reasoned and Tom frowned, he waved his wand and the skin knitted back together without so much as a red mark left behind, Tom gently ran a hand over where the mark was.

"About the memory,"

"Dumbledore wishes me to obtain the correct memory from Slughorn about horcruxes, he's after the number you created." Tom nodded and sat back down, he opened his arms to allow Chaos to curl up on his lap.

"You need to be Honest with Slughorn and tell Dumbledore 7." Chaos looked at him as if he was insane.

"Are you sure a little bit of that insanity hasn't come back?" Tom threw him a withering look.

"I'm pretty sure." He said dryly, "Talk to Slughorn and see if you can get him on side. You need not get the memory but to keep Dumbledore happy you need Slughorn on your side, he obviously has doubt to the old man or he would have given up the memory."

"Slughorn does admire you, you can hear it in his voice whenever he speaks of you." Tom smirked.

"I did get on well with Horace Slughorn."

"But what about giving Dumbledore the number, that's mad Tom." Chaos reasoned.

"No, it isn't. You have already returned two of them to me and they are safe here, one was already here, one is in a high security vault at Gringotts and the other I am pretty sure is secure."

"But that's only 6." He didn't mention the diary, the fact that he had destroyed it still made him sick, Tom must have felt the shift in his emotions because he kissed him gently.

"It was not your fault."

"But I still destroyed part of your soul Tom, your soul. How can you be ok with that?"

"I killed you parents Harry, how can you be ok with that?"

"That's different, it was war and they knew what they were facing becoming your enemy, you never hid what was going to happen to those who stood against you." Chaos insisted and Tom smiled slightly.

"Were you not my enemy at the time?"

"Yes but-,"

"Was I not threatening your life?"

"Yes but-,"

"And had you not just survived and killed an ancient basilisk at 12?"

"Well yes but-,"

"No but's, I definitely deserved it, if my 16 year old self was arrogant enough to mock a 12 year old who had just slain a basilisk then I deserved to be destroyed." Tom stated with no room for argument, Chaos sighed.

"Besides, the errent soul piece returned to me after the resurection and restored my body and full magical core." Chaos looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, in all sense and logic it shouldn't have but it did."

"See, I told you I have a nack to do impossible things." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Brat," Chaos grinned.

"I know,"

"I have heard from inside the school about you." Tom told him and Chaos didn't notice the change of tone.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've been told how someone has been hanging of your arm constantly." Chaos' eyebrows rose.

"Oh Ginny? She's been doing that a lot."

"Has she?"

"Yeah, she fancies herself as the next Mrs Potter." Chaos rolled his eyes but Tom stiffened slightly.

"Indeed," Chaos noticed the difference in Tom and slowly got up.

"I mean she's dreaming obviously."

"Is she?"

"Of course,"

"So you inform her of this, keep her away from you."

"Well I can't-,"

"You can and you will." Tom snapped and Chaos blinked.

"Tom-,"

"You are mine." He hissed and Chaos didn't even no when he got to his feet but he was in front of him caging him to the wall, he wasn't scare though, he was sure Tom wouldn't hurt him.

"You belong to me and no one else."

"I know this,"

"I don't want her near you; I don't want her touching you."

"I don't exactly love her company either, she's just there, half the time I try to ignore her."

"If I see her touching you myself I will kill her."

"Good," Tom pulled him in to a furious kiss which Chaos allowed him to own easily, he trailed sharp bits along his neck and up to his ear.

#Mine#

#Yours# Chaos agreed. He pushed Tom back so he was sat back down, he let the man continue his assault on his neck without complaint, as long as he could cover it.

"Why are you waiting until you see her all over me?"

"I cannot kill her without a semblance of a reason." Tom said sounding as if he wished he could.

"Well what if I told you she kissed my cheek." The grip around him tightened considerably.

"She dies soon," Chaos grinned and kissed him.

"Brat," Tom repeated.

"Yup, I'm also a brat who wants feeding." He got up and pulled Tom with him, he tugged him towards the door hurriedly.

"I suppose you can eat my food." Chaos darted of to the dining room and it took a full minute before Tom entered.

"Where have you been?" Chaos asked innocently.

"I, unlike you, chose not to run." Tom said taking a seat.

"That wasn't running, that was a fast jog." Barty snickered at that and Tom rolled his eyes. After Chaos had ate a 'small' lunch he challenged the brothers to a duel 2 on 1 where he soundly handed them their asses.

"Would you like a silver platter with thoses asses?" Chaos asked sweetly, Barty roared with laughter as they got up grumbling.

"You just got annihilated." Barty told them still laughing.

"You duel him if you think its that funny." Barty shook his head.

"I'm not stupid."

"Well..." Chaos dodged the stinging hex sent his way.

"Come on Barty, face planting the wall was pretty stupid." The death eater blushed and it was the brothers turn to laugh.

"You fell out of the chair." Barty defended and Chaos grinned.

"Of course I did, no one sleeps in chairs and doesn't fall out in the morning. You on the other hand..."

"I have my moments." Barty grumbled stalking out to the laughter, Chaos smoked to the library still laughing and Tom raised an eyebrow as he read his book.

"Barty and the brothers," Was his explination, Tom shook his head and shifted so Chaos could curl up by his side.

"Do you think Slughorn will come on side?" He asked and Tom hummed.

"I am not 100% sure but I am confident he will continue to keep my secrets. He has done it for this long and I see no reason for him to stop now, especially if you explain."

"I think he still has a soft spot for you." Harry said and Tom rolled his eyes.

"No I'm serious, the way he speaks about you says that much, you haven't heard him."

"It gives you something to work with if that is true." Chaos nodded, he cast a tempus and sighed.

"I have to leave,"

"Inform me of what happens."

"Of course. I will probably be invited for drinks so I'll corner him then when he's exceptionally happy." Tom nodded and pulled him in for a kiss, Chaos smiled and smoked out.

* * *

As predicted he got an invitation for drinks with Slughorn boxing day night, he dressed in his actual robes and glamoured them to look like Harry Potter's clothes. He made his way to Slughorn's office with a bottle of Rosmerta's best mead and a box of crystlised pineapple, Tom had told him the man loved them. He knocked politely and stepped in, only two others were there at the time and Harry flashed a smile.

"Ah Harry m'boy, you made it." He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Of course sir, I wouldn't miss it." He handed over his gifts, "just a little thanks for the invitation, I've been told you're quite partial to them." Slughorn chuckled.

"You are correct in the matter, have a seat." There were already two others there, Zabini and Mclaggen, and Harry sat down. 5 others arrived before the night began, it was all very informative to Harry, they talked about contacts and well know people and relatives, and Harry wondered if people talked about him like that and seriously hoped they didn't. The clear link between them was influence, they all influential contacts close to them except Harry who was influential on his own for being the BWL, it was obvious how Slughorn built his connections. Around 10:30 the night wound down and people filtered out, when Zabini left it was finally just Harry and Slughorn.

"Come young Harry, you don't want to be caught out after curfew." He said with a laugh and Harry grinned.

"Forgive me Professor; I know I've taken enough of your time but if I could just trouble you for just a bit longer."

"It's no trouble m'boy, what can I do you for?" Harry shifted and discretely secured the room before turning back to the professor.

"You often talk about an ex-student that you seem to admire so much." Harry began, he had to word all of this very carefully or Slughorn would bolt and that would ruin everything, he noticed how Slughorn's expression became rather fixed.

"Yes, brilliant student, one of the best I have ever seen but that is in the past." Slughorn told him hurriedly.

"This student, you never seem to mention his name or what went on to do after Hogwarts."

"Well I-,"

"It was Tom Riddle wasn't it?" Slughorn froze looking at him.

"How?"

"At first I didn't understand why Dumbledore wanted you in the castle specifically but when I started these private lessons it became obvious." Slughorn seemed to be frozen in place.

"You see, Dumbledore has decided that I am to learn all about the young Tom Riddle in the hope it will help me destroy him-,"

"He showed you the memory." Slughorn whispered and Harry nodded.

"Well then you know I know nothing about anything, now if that's it I believe you should leave."

"Wait Professor please,"

"I cannot give you what you seek."

"I don't want the memory." Harry burst out and the cursed his rashness but it got Slughorn to stop.

"What?" It was barely audible but Harry caught it.

"I would prefer if you obliviated the memory from your mind so it could never be seen again if I'm honest." Harry stated.

"But you seek to destroy him." Harry winced at that, the thought of destroying Tom made him feel ill.

"You are his enemy." Harry swallowed.

"Professor I ask only that you keep my secrets just as you have kept his."

"I will," Harry dropped his glamour leaving only his hair covered, Slughorn's reaction was quite funny, his jaw dropped and he reared back in shock.

"But-,"

"My appearance is one of many secrets I hold." Harry told him, Slughorn nodded as no word seemed to come to him.

"Why?" Harry asked suddenly and when the professor looked confused he elabourated, "Why after all these years have you kept his secrets, you knew more about him than any other professor, possibly than any other person but yet you never spoke out. You had and still have the power to destroy him but yet you hold it all true, not even speaking to the likes of Dumbledore." Slughorn looked thoughtful for a few moments and Harry allowed him to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know," He murmured, "Everyone said he would great but I knew he would. People call him a monster, they call him evil but I don't see it that way. Tom delved in to the deepest of magics, he explored magics of old, magics that no other alive has ever seen, could ever dream of seeing. I see what he accomplished with it and I saw what he could truly do." Slughorn explained with passion and Harry was surprised; the man really admired Tom.

"You admire him."

"I did,"

"Past tense?"

"Tom lost himself to insanity. He lost himself in the power he had and it twisted him in to something unrecognisable."

"What if he wasn't insane anymore? What if he was the Tom Riddle you knew? Would you still hold his secrets, would you support him or even follow him?" Harry asked genuinely curious, Slughorn shook his head.

"The Tom Riddle I once knew is no more. The Tom Riddle I knew would have never attacked a child like he attacked you, the insanity well and truly took him. It was the biggest shame because he was great; the best."

"What if I could prove to you that he isn't insane anymore?" Slughorn looked at him sharply.

"What are you implying? You couldn't possibly know Tom Riddle let alone the state of his sanity." Harry sighed, Tom was going to kill him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry shook his head.

"Try me,"

"I have spoken to Tom and I know he is sane, granted he has a few murderous tendencies but then again who doesn't? His just shows a bit more than most." Slughorn chuckled at that.

"Tom has always had murderous tendencies, even at school." Harry grinned.

"Why am I not surprised."

"But how could you possibly be in contact with Tom Riddle and how can he be sane?"

"You won't believe me without proof with your own eyes will you?" Harry asked rhetorically standing up.

"I am sorry but it is hardly believable." Harry nodded.

"Remember I asked you to keep my secrets?"

"And I said I would."

"Well grab your cloak Professor, we're going on a trip." Slughorn raised his eyebrows.

"Trust me and besides you wanted the proof."

"You are taking me to see Tom Riddle or who you believe is Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, although he will probably kill me for this." Harry muttered the last part with a fond smile, Slughorn pulled a deep red cloak on and Harry waved his wand to change his clothes, he took hold of Slughorn's arm and grinned.

"I have no idea how this feels for a passenger." He didn't give the man chance to raise questions, he burst in to thick black smoke and landed just outside his bed chambers, Slughorn looked ill.

"Please never do that again." Harry snickered, Slughorn took a few deep breaths and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"In Tom's manor, outside his bed chambers actually." Slughorn's eyebrows shot up.

"I cannot believe it is Tom Riddle, he never let anyone in his personal area and you being here defeats that."

"Oh he still doesn't, anyone who comes here gets cursed."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because it's also my room," Harry grinned at his gobsmacked look, he opened the door and peeped his head in and as suspected Tom was sat up reading by the fire, immediately the crimson eyes snapped to him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry smiled albeit sheepishly.

"Hey Tom, remember that little task you asked me to do?"

"Speak to Horace yes?" Tom said slowly and Harry shifted.

"Well turns out he's as sceptical as you." Harry told him brightly and Tom just looked at him.

"So you see, he didn't believe me when I told him you were in fact sane again and wouldn't accept my word without proof so…" Harry trailed off and Tom sighed.

"You brought him here."

"Don't be to mad, I mean, he can't say I'm lying this way and he really does like you and will never share your secrets."

"You know I don't get mad with you." Tom pointed out and Harry beamed.

"Fine, where is he."

"Kinda stood behind me, I didn't know who was staying here so you know." Ton sighed again and got up marking his page, Harry withdrew his head from the door.

"He'll be right out." Harry told his potions Professor, Slughorn just nodded with no expression. Tom opened the door and stepped out, Harry covered his snickers when Slughorn's jaw dropped as he saw Tom, the man in question threw him a look which was meant to shut him up but only escalated his laughing.

"You are a menace." Harry put on an affronted look.

"I am offended." He said, "I believe I am more chaotic." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Tom?" The Dark Lord turned to his most respected professor with his signature smirk.

"I would hope, even after all these years, that you would recognise me."

"You haven't changed that much but it is hard to believe, you lost yourself Tom." It was weird to see Tom be told off and not curse the one responsible, he looked like he wanted to shift and Harry had to cover another laugh.

"Yes, I did and it was a grievous mistake on my behalf but I am myself again." Tom replied honestly.

"I can see that you are yourself but what's to keep you from slipping back Tom, you morphed in to something unrecognisable." It was quick but they all saw it, Tom's eyes flicked towards Harry before returning back to Slughorn, Harry smiled brightly. Slughorn raise a questioning eyebrow and Tom sighed, he help out his hand to Harry who skipped over to take it and curled in to his lover's side, Slughorn looked surprised before breaking out in a smile.

"You actually found someone." Tom scowled.

"The brat is pretty insistent." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then, you won't mind if I stand over here then." He went to step away but Tom pulled him back wrapping an arm securely around his waist, Harry grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Come, lets sit." Tom suggested and Harry skipped of leading them to the private lounge, he waved his hand to light the fire and the torches as Tom and Slughorn walked in. Tom took a seat in his usual leather chair while Slughorn took the sofa opposite, Harry looked at Tom pointedly and the man rolled his eyes and opened his arms, Harry curled up on his lap with his head resting on his shoulder and Tom's arms automatically came up to wrap around him.

"You are different." Slughorn stated and Tom nodded.

"I am,"

"But it is for the best."

"It is,"

"How did this happen?" Tom shot Harry a small fond smile.

"He joined me at my resurrection and stuck around." Slughorn nodded absently in deep thought, his head snapped around to Harry.

"You are the one they call Chaos?" Harry blinked and looked at Tom who nodded.

"Damn, you are smart." He said as a confirmation, he waved his hand to drop the glamour on his hair revealing the obnoxiously bright hair.

"The dots are there to connect." Harry grinned.

"You will not slip back in to the insanity that consumed you Tom?"

"No, I will not be consumed by the power this time." Tom told him seriously.

"Besides, he has me to keep him grounded." Tom raised an eyebrow and Harry looked back innocently, Tom shook his head and kissed him lightly.

"What are you going to do about Dumbledore? This isn't the first time he has come calling." Tom frowned.

"I should have realised the old fool would resort to mind invasion as the key to destroy me." He mused and Harry winced again, Tom absently traced soothing patterns with his thumb on Harry's leg.

"He will not stop until he had that number." Slughorn pointed out.

"I know, which is why Chaos will be telling him the number 7." Slughorn gave Tom the same look as Harry.

"Are you insane?" He questioned in disbelief and Harry chuckled.

"I had the same reaction."

"I have most of them secure here." Tom told him in explanation and Slughorn nodded.

"I will not give up the memory."

"I would appreciate that you didn't."

"I will spin the story; it is a speciality of mine. He will not suspect but it will keep him happy and hopefully lead me to more information." Harry said thoughtfully, "I will tell him along the lines of the Professor not wishing to give up the memory through fear but telling me the number 7. It is plausible and Dumbledore has no reason to suspect I am lying to him."

"It does sound logical and he has no reason not to believe it." Tom agreed.

"And it won't take to much for me to state the same thing if he comes calling which will happen." Tom blinked before dipping his head in thanks.

"You know, I often wondered why you have kept my secrets." Tom said and Slughorn shrugged.

"I knew you would be great Tom and you did not disappoint, you will always be my best student." Slughorn stated and Chaos could tell Tom was shocked.

"I have to thank you." Slughorn waved him off.

"Your secrets are secrets for a reason and I will keep them now like I have done all these years."

"Thanks Professor," Harry put in.

"Now I believe we have a castle to return to, although, I do not relish the thought of travelling the way we came." Harry grinned.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I travel."

"I beg to differ," Slughorn muttered. Harry got up with his Professor, Tom pulled him in to a kiss and Harry smiled.

"I will keep my ears open,"

"Don't do anything rash."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You willingly walked in to an acromantula nest Chaos." Tom reminded and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I didn't know they were acromantula at the time." He reasoned,

"But you still would have entered."

"Well yeah, I have a role to play." Harry said as if it was obvious, Tom rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful," Harry smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I will," He stepped out of his arms and over to the Professor who had wandered over to the book shelves.

"Ready?"

"No-," he didn't finish the sentence because Harry burst in to smoke and landed them back in his office.

"I refuse to travel like that every again." Harry laughed.

"You get used to it."

"Not likely," He sat down heavily, "I am truly surprised."

"I tend to do that to people." Harry shrugged.

"The wizarding world is set to change." Slughorn said and Harry nodded.

"Tom will do it." Harry agreed.

"And you will be by his side." Harry shrugged again.

"I hope so," Slughorn was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again.

"You make him happy you know." Harry smiled slightly.

"I like to think so."

"You do. Tom would not allow anyone close to him like he has yourself, you would do well not to betray that trust."

"I would never betray Tom's trust." Harry said furiously, "I belong to Tom, now and forever, even after he moves on." The thought of not being with Tom made him ache but he didn't let it show.

"Good, because I fear that would truly send him beyond the point of return."

"I could never do that, ever, no matter what happens."

"I didn't think you would but it is good to hear."

"You will not speak of what happened tonight." Harry decided to change the subject.

"You have my word." Harry nodded with a smile.

"Thank you. Now I really have to get to bed, although there is no reason not to sleep in tomorrow, it would be a welcome change."

"Good night Harry,"

"Night Professor."

**Sooo what did you think? I didn't want to turn Slughorn against his favourite student and someone suggested having him join Tom, he hasn't joined him in the sense of a mark but he is a silent supporter. Leave a little review please and let me know your thoughts, I hope you like it!**

**Jessiikaa***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The final chapter in EE3, wanted to get it up and posted so I can begin series 4; hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Slash!**

#parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil Series 3**

**Chapter 4**

Harry walked up to the headmaster's office with a skip in his step. With everything sorted with Slughorn he had no worries about Tom's secrets coming out, the potions master was a great help also, all of the potions they needed could be made by an expert and all Harry did was give him a phial of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in return. Slughorn also helped Harry with alibis. The man would invite him to drinks and allow him to visit Tom for information which was a relief, some of the days Harry didn't even see the Dark Lord but it was a relief to be in the manor. Clearing his thoughts from Tom and the manor, he knocked politely and entered the office, as soon as he stepped in he felt Tom's magic and his head snapped around, he had to stop his eyes widening in horror as he saw Tom's ring on one of Dumbledore's many objects. He looked to the headmaster who didn't look surprised that Harry had noticed and motioned for him to take a seat.

"I see you have spotted the item I obtained on one of my recent outings." Dumbledore began and Harry nodded.

"How did you find it?" He asked shocked.

"I have been searching as you know and I came across a lead during the holidays, it has taken me a month to find the truth in the lead but alas I managed." He smiled gently and Harry had to fight the bile in his throat from rising.

"Where was it?"

"It was in the Gaunt shack, I chanced upon it by mistake as it was very well hidden." Harry felt the urge to hit Tom around the head, did the man have no sense? For all of his unnatural intelligence he had no common sense what so ever.

"Why would he hide it there?"

"I believe it was to celebrate his first successful out of school murder." Harry frowned because it sounded just like Tom to do that.

"Yes, it is rather morbid." Dumbledore agreed mistaking his expression and Harry nodded.

"Now, before the holidays I set you homework, did you complete the task?" Harry shifted looking down.

"No, Professor Slughorn refused to give up the memory but I did get some information out of him." Harry rushed out as if he was embarrassed by his failings.

"What did Horace tell you?"

"I think he's scared sir, scared of what could happen if it ever got out who gave you such information, I mean it wouldn't be hard for Voldemort to work out who it was." Harry pointed out adding in his head that Tom definitely knew.

"I can understand that, Lord Voldemort does induce fear to the many. Now what did Horace tell you?"

"Seven sir, just the number seven, before hurrying me out of his office," Harry told him with a shrug and he was sure the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye grew.

"Wonderful Harry," He exclaimed, "This is just as good as the memory itself." Harry grinned at that to show his enthusiasm and thanked his stars the man would except the number rather than the memory.

"It tells us the number of Horcruxes Voldemort wished to achieve."

"He wanted to split his soul 7 times?" Harry asked incredulously.

"7 is the most powerful magical number Harry." Dumbledore stated and Harry nodded.

"I guess but still…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Enough of this, lets take a look at Tom Riddle after Hogwarts and instead of going high up in the ministry like many suspected, young Tom got a job working at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Ally." Harry's eyebrows shot up at that, Tom's first job was at Borgin and Burkes? That was something he didn't expect. He must have shown some of his inner disbelief because Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, it was the shock of the year for the staff at Hogwarts. Many had labelled him for the youngest Minister to come, so you can imagine their surprise when the best student to come out of the school became a simple shot clerk."

"But he couldn't have started working their just for the hell of it." Harry couldn't help but say.

"No, I do believe he had an ulterior motive and this next memory establishes my theory." They entered the pensieve and landed in an old womans house, the place was filled with clutter and the woman was foul, a house elf popped in to announce a visitor and Harry's eyes found Tom immediately, he looked as he did now and it brought the urge to be with him at that second. He watched how Tom charmed the lady effortlessly and she showed him her treasures; Hufflepuffs cup and the Slytherin locket. He saw how Tom's eyes flashed their familiar red before going back ice blue, he preferred the red eyes personally. When they fell out of the memory he sat back down,

"The woman from that memory died soon after and they never found her treasures." Dumbledore told him and honestly Harry wasn't surprised.

"It wasn't natural causes was it?"

"No Harry, the house elf confessed to putting a poison in her drink under questioning but she was under a strong compulsion to do so, I obtained this memory just before she died."

"Voldemort killed her then pinned it on the elf." Harry confirmed and internally he was rolling his eyes, Tom really could work with anything.

"Yes that is my suspicion but of course unless it comes from his mouth, there is no way to actively prove it."

"I doubt anyone ever could." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"No, they never would." He agreed, "Now it is my belief that both those objects became Voldemort's next Horcruxs along with the ring and, of course, the diary." Harry nearly wince at the reminder, he had destroyed that one himself.

"So that's 4 sir, but that leaves 3."

"Yes and I can only guess. That's if for tonight Harry," Harry bid the headmaster goodnight and left, he had one place on his mind. Chaos smoked to the manor to speak with Tom, he had to tell the man about the ring as soon as possible. He walked around the corner waving his wand and altering his clothes as he went and heard voices, which was strange because no one was in the manor at this time unless they were in the training room, Chaos slowly approached to get a better listen and recognised one of the voices as someone from the vampire clan.

"I could be what you wanted," the vampire said in a sultry tone, Chaos raised his eyebrow as the seduction method, it was a good one usually and he was interested in what the other person thought.

"Really, and you know what that is?" Chaos' entire body stiffened up alarmingly, he knew that voice, that dark, smooth, cool voice could only belong to one; the Dark Lord. Chaos saw red, he magic leaked out of his control so badly that it was visible as black smoke, the Dark Lord and the vampire's heads snapped around when they felt and then saw the angry flaring magic, the Dark Lord's eyes glued to Chaos as he stalked around the corner in to view and it was very obvious he was extremely pissed as he glared murderously at the vampire.

"What you doing here?" the Vampire snapped and Chaos' eyes flashed.

"You honessstly think _you_ could possssibly be what he _wanted_." Chaos spat out in a furious hiss, Tom was surprised it wasn't in parceltongue.

"What would you know?" He replied scathingly and Chaos magic lifted him and slammed the creature in to the wall.

"_I_ know how to _please_ him," Harry began harshly stepping closer to the pinned Vampire.

"You?" the Vampire scoffed.

"_I _know what makes him _tick._" Harry stepped closer again and the vampire was looking weary now.

"_I _know exactly what he _wants_." Chaos was nose to nose with the scared vampire, Chaos ran his nose along the vampires jaw until he was right next to his ear.

"And _I_ know how to make him want _me_." He breathed in his ear just as the Dark Lord had had enough of his Chaos in close vicinity to the Vampire.

"Chaos," Tom's voice was husky in want, Chaos stepped back with a smirk and walked in to his lovers arms to have himself pushed against the wall and soundly kissed out of his mind. Chaos looked at the vampire and made a shooing motion with his hand,

"Your presence is no longer required." He allowed his magic to drop the vampire ungracefully on to the floor, the creature pulled himself up glaring at Chaos.

"He will get bored of you," he spat and Chaos merely raised an eyebrow.

"Doubtful, and for future occurrences, stay away from what's mine or I'll torch you myself." With that said Chaos pushed the vampire away with magic and when he was out of sight he turned to face Tom with crossed arms and raised eyebrows, the Dark Lord had the urge to fidget but he refrained from doing so.

"He had better not have touched you." Chaos stated and a few moments of silence, Tom's lip quirked.

"No, he didn't."

"Good,"

"It would be problem if he did?" Chaos gave him a scathing look before it morphed in to sweet expression.

"Oh no, I'm sure it would have been perfectly acceptable if he would have touched you like if he would have touched me." Tom's eyes flashed.

"I would have killed him,"

"Then that would be your answer,"

"I am the Dark Lord, you realise that happens a lot when you are not here?" Chaos expression became fixed.

"I see, and I supposed I am supposed to accept that. Accept the fact that while I am playing the perfect little lion you are here having people throw themselves at your feet and do nothing about it, just let it happen."

"I-," Chaos cut him off, he did not want to here it.

"No, honestly its fine, I understand. Of course with you being the Dark Lord and gorgeous you would have a lot attention, how stupid of me not to realise. It makes my life easier, after all avoiding all contact with everyone is difficult and when you're _famous_ Harry Potter everyone wants you, I guess I can just let them." He shrugged and Tom's fist clenched, Harry went to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh yes, the reason I came, Dumbledore has your ring. I will try and retrieve it but I may get sidetracked, you know with the people who all want to be with their _saviour._" Harry flashed a taunting smirk and vanished just and the Dark Lord went to grab him, Tom cursed viciously and stalked down to the duelling room.

"Barty, I have a task." He got out through clenched teeth, the death eater immediately stopped practicing and walked over.

"Yes My Lord,"

"I want you to watch the castle and alert me when they have a Hogsmead weekend." Barty nodded and left, he didn't bother to ask, he could practically feel the Dark Lord's anger. Tom went to his chambers and slashed his wand destroying half the room, he was pissed beyond belief and as soon as Chaos was out of the grounds he would have him back, Chaos was _his_. Chaos left his things in the chamber and then violently attacked the training dummy, Tom was his and the sooner that sunk it the happier everyone would be. He, of course, had no plans on letting anyone come near him but if he knew the man it would have got to him and he was probably cursing someone or something, it also didn't stop him being pissed at the audacity.

"Damn him," He snarled blowing up a dummy in a particularly vicious manner. Harry decided to make him sweat for a while before going back to the manor, he would concentrate on getting the ring which shouldn't be too difficult when you had the ability to smoke anywhere without alerting any wards. He would wait until Dumbledore was out of the castle before taking it, he couldn't have the portraits fetching the old man while he was in there. With a sigh he cleared the room up and went back to the main castle, he shouldn't have been missed because he was with Dumbledore, Harry went in to the tower and found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Harry, you were longer than expected." Hermione exclaimed and Harry put on an excited look.

"He has one, Dumbledore; he has one of the pieces." He got out in a rush and they gasped.

"He-he had a piece of You-Know-Who's soul?" Ron repeated dumbly and Harry nodded with a grin.

"Yep, meaning we're one step closer."

"Brilliant," Harry internally retched but on the outside he was eager and happy, they went to bed and Harry vowed the ring would be with him as soon as possible.

* * *

Everything was set, after a month off planning, it was done. It was a Hogsmead weekend which he wasn't going too and Dumbledore was needed at the ministry, Harry was supposed to be meeting with the twins with some basilisk venom so they could be his alibi for when he went to the manor. Harry wasn't planning on staying at the manor for more than he needed, he was planning on avoiding Tom if he could, he wanted to leave the ring on his desk and go. He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione at the door and went straight to the chamber to change, when Harry became Chaos he was ready and took out the map to watch for the headmaster leaving. It took an hour before the Dumbledore floo'd away, Chaos waited 10 minutes before smoking to the head office. The ring was sat in the same place and Chaos removed it carefully, switching it with a replica he had crafted, he was about to smoke away when the door was thrown open and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick burst in, he curse himself for not realising there would be ward around the ring. The three Professors face him with their wands drawn, Chaos smirked.

"Good afternoon Professors." He greeted brightly.

"Who are you?" McGonagall demanded and Chaos grinned, exposing slightly pointed canines.

"You should have heard of me by now." He told them and Dumbledore sighed.

"You are Chaos," He stated.

"The Dark Lord's very own," Chaos confirmed.

"How did you know it was here?" Dumbledore asked and Chaos smirked, it seemed as if they were going to question him before attacking; that was fine by him.

"Did you truly believe the Dark Lord would not know if one of his items had been moved by someone other than himself?" Chaos shook his head mockingly, "Oh no Dumbledore, the Dark Lord always knows and it would only be your meddling hands that would dare touch what was his so where else would it be?" Dumbledore sighed to himself and Chaos chuckled.

"Now as nice as this conversation was, I do believe I am due elsewhere." He told them.

"How do you suppose you are going to leave?" McGonagall asked incredulously.

"The same way I got here obviously." With a cheery wave he burst in to thick black smoke before their eyes and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Flitwick Squeaked in shock.

"Probably straight back to that monster," McGonagall said furiously and Dumbledore nodded.

"No doubt he is back with his master." Dumbledore murmured. Back in the chamber Harry placed his mask in his pocket and covered his hair with a glamour so the twins didn't recognise the bright colours, he smoked to an alleyway where he was set to meet them, Harry saw the twins in a shady corner.

"Hey guys,"

"Harry,"

"I need a favour in exchange." He told them and they looked at each other before nodding.

"I came to Hogsmead later and hung out with you for the day before slipping back in the school later when we realised the time." He explained and they smirked at him.

"Why Harry-,"

"You wouldn't be sneaking off-,"

"And meeting that lucky person who-,"

"Gave you that massive hicky-,"

"This summer-,"

"Would you?" Harry flashed his own smirk.

"I don't know what you mean gentlemen." He handed over two phials to which they bowed and stowed them away.

"We got your back Har," Fred stated with a grin.

"Go do what you need."

"Thanks," they nodded and apperated away, Harry continued down the alley and was about to smoke when he was pulled in to a side alley and his lips claimed roughly. He felt an all too familiar magic surrounding him and the vice like grip on his hips and melted. His arms found themselves in to Tom's hair and he leaned in to his lovers body, Tom trailed light kisses down his neck and Harry made a noise of approval.

"So much for me being mad at you," Harry grumbled and he felt Tom smirk against his neck.

"Come with me?" Harry nodded letting Tom apperate them to their room, he pulled Harry on to his lap in the chair, they sat in silence for a while just enjoying the company before Tom spoke.

"I am sorry." The word sounded foreign coming from the man and Harry blinked a few times looking at him with a tilted head.

"I am possessive and the very thought of someone touching you makes me want to kill someone, if I expect you to keep away from anyone approaching you, when I am quite sure there are many, then it is only right that you expect the same from me." Harry would admit upfront that he was gaping, to say he was shocked would be a dyer understatement, and it would be like saying Merlin was a mediocre wizard. As he couldn't get his mind to form a decent sentence he kissed him deeply, twisting himself so he was straddling Tom.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Definitely," Harry smiled brightly and was kissed him again, he couldn't believe Tom had apologised to him and had all but stated they were exclusive; it was a good day.

"I bring gifts," Harry told him and Tom raised his eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you were going to be busy." Tom said with a smirk.

"Yes because I would anyone near me when I belong to you." Harry said with a roll of his eyes, Tom kissed him lightly.

"Besides, I was not going to let the old fool hold a piece of your soul." He pulled out the ring and handed it over, Tom inspected it and ran a few scans before nodding.

"It is still in tact."

"Of course,"

"You will not be suspected?"

"No, I have an alibi and it was Chaos who went, he finally said hello to the headmaster." Tom smirked and pulled him in to another kiss.

"Showering me with attention today aren't we?"

"Yes," and he was kissed again, Harry grinned, he could get used to this.

"If this is what happened every time you make me mad, you should do it more often."

"Is that right?" Tom asked amused.

"Yep, I like it." Harry nodded, "But I would have to avoid you first and I'm not that keen on the thought." Tom kissed him lightly and Harry smiled.

"You, Mr Riddle, are a charmer or so I've found out." Harry told him and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"That poor house elf should not have been blamed for her death; you should have made it look like a suicide." Tom shook his head.

"You don't complain about the death but the elf."

"Of course, I like house elves." Harry said as if it was obvious.

"Of course you do." Harry grinned.

"I'm all yours for at least an hour." He told him and Tom raised an eyebrow, "I got my alibi to stretch." Harry shrugged and Tom smirked.

"Well I had better make the most of your time." Tom said and Harry tilted his head to the side innocently.

"What do you have in mind Mr Riddle?" Tom's hands got progressively lower and he pulled Harry in to a heated kiss.

"I have a few things in mind." Harry climbed up and walked backwards towards the bed never taking his eyes away from Tom, he removed his cloak and shirt leaving himself in tight black skinny jeans, the crimson eyes followed his every movement and when his shirt dropped to the floor Tom stalked forward and claimed his lips in a furious kiss. Tom was running teasing hands all over him and Chaos whimpered, he needed him inside of him now.

"Tom," He moaned tugging at the dark hair.

"Yes my Chaos?"

"Please, I'm yours, show me. Show me how much I belong to you," he begged and moaned when he was given a sharp bite, Tom vanished his clothes and pushed him on to the bed so he could kneel between his legs. Harry's head fell back when 2 fingers were pushed in and his gripped the covers, he felt himself being stretched when a 3rd was entered and when they were pulled he whimpered at the loss. Chaos arched off the bed crying his lovers name when Tom thrust in to him, he rolled his hips egging for Tom to move, the pace picked up and the sounds ripping from Harry's throat drove Tom mad.

"Ahh Tom," Tom hissed as Harry dragged his nails down his arm, he slowed down causing Chaos to whimper.

"Please, Tom, please,"

"Who do you belong to Chaos?" Tom growled against his neck.

"You, only you," Chaos cried writhing on the bed, "Please AH," his sweet spot was hit hard and Harry screamed as it was hit twice more, Tom picked up speed pounding in to his younger lover at a furious pace.

"Ah s-so close," Chaos gasped,

"Cum for me," Tom ordered with an edge to his voice where he was close, Chaos came with a shout of Tom's name and the tight heat clamping down was enough to send Tom over after 2 more thrusts. Tom murmured a few cleaning spells when he caught his breath and Chaos sighed happily, he had a smile on his face as he pulled on his jeans and he pushed Tom on to the bed as soon as the man was semi dressed.

"I would let you continue but then I wouldn't let you leave." He told Chaos in a husky voice, Chaos hummed as he bit Tom's neck.

"Don't wanna go,"

"The thought of you leaving doesn't bring me joy I can assure you."

"Good," Tom kissed him and Chaos smirked.

"Not going to let anyone near you again are we Tom?"

"Apparently not," Chaos finally removed himself long enough to get fully dressed, Tom came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Chaos' waist.

"Come back if anything happens,"

"I will,"

"And don't put yourself in danger, I will not have you dead." Chaos grinned at that, it was the closest thing he was getting to 'stay safe'.

"I won't wander in to any danger purposely."

"Go," with a last kiss he smoked away and landed in the room he had stayed in with the twins, he skipped out surprising them both with the biggest smile on his face.

"Harry!" they exclaimed, "How did you get here."

"How is irrelevant," he waved then off, he dance his was to the chair he had claimed and sat back with a sigh.

"You are unusually happy." Fred pointed out,

"Yes,"

"You went to see Tom?"

"Yes,"

"And definitely had sex,"

"Yes,"

"Going to give us more than one worded answers?" they asked.

"He pretty much said we're exclusive and apologised for being insensitive." They shared a raised eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Tom never apologises for anything, and I mean _anything._ I'm probably the first and last person it will ever happen to," Harry told them still with the dopey grin on his face.

"I'm sure he's apologised for other things," George ventured and Harry snorted, the very thought of Tom saying sorry to anyone was a laugh, he still couldn't believe the man had said the word to him.

"Trust me, I can safely say he never has, especially meaning it."

"Just who is this guy Har?"

"Yeah, what does he do?"

"Guys, if I told you, you would probably call me insane. That and I doubt you would believe me." Harry said to them, he checked the time and blinked, he needed to get back to the castle.

"Well gents, I bid thee fairwell." He waved cheerfully and apperated away leaving the twins questioning his sanity, he landed in an Ally in Hogsmead and smoked to the chamber, from there he changed back in to his uniform and made his way to the great hall for dinner.

* * *

Chaos was in minor state of panic from his meeting from Dumbledore, the old man had just saw fit to inform him that he had found another Horcrux, that it's self was worrying but it was manageable. No why he was panicking was because Dumbledore had decided his plans for his majority. The Order was going to be watching him for the entire summer and collecting him on the night before his birthday before the clock struck 12, after that, Dumbledore was going to be taking him on the Horcrux hunt. He had no idea how he was going to get past this one so he ran from the mans office and smoked away, Tom was in a meeting and Chaos was in no stated to enter so he stuck to their rooms. He was pacing furiously muttering to himself and didn't even notice when Tom entered, he would have continued oblivious if not for the man physically stopping him.

"What has you so worked up?"

"Dumbledore," Chaos told him tugging at his hair, "He's ruined everything."

"Explain,"

"He's found another Horcrux, which I don't understand because you said you had them all here but, he insists he has the location and if he does its worrying enough, because he can't get hold of it because I won't be able to take it and that means he will destroy it and that can't happen because its your soul and he can't destroy it. And then he started talking about my majority, which happens in July, and how he's having the order watch me constantly at that hell hole because he thinks your going to try something and wants me to have constant supervision so I stay safe and protected, but there are wards there, which I cannot be around because they are too strong but, they will be watching and I've seen the monitors on the hell hole and they are constantly there searching for magic use so I can't even smoke away especially seeing as he's knows Chaos' form of transport.

So I have to stay there until they retrieve me and then I won't be able to escape because he's taking me on the Horcrux hunt, which I don't want to go on but Harry Potter does, so I'll be under Dumbledore's eye constantly and after that everyone will be watching me because I'm supposed to bring your demise but I can't and I won't kill you, the thought of it makes me sick, I would rather kill myself than kill you. I won't do it but they will be expecting me too, and they will be expecting me to hunt down your horcruxs but I can't, because they're here, and I won't lead them here because I won't destroy you. And they will all be watching me until I destroy you, but I'll never do it so they will always be watching me and I can't have that because I have to be here, with you, being myself, I am Chaos, I am your Chaos. But they don't know that and they won't know that until you've taken over so they won't understand why I won't destroy you, but they will never understand anyway because to them you are just a monster.

But you are not to me, you're my Tom, but they will never see that because only I see that and maybe I'm crazy and you turn out to be as monstrous as they all say but I don't care. I'll never care. Because I'll be here, with you, and now he's taking that away from me, he's taking me away from you and he has no right. He has no right to take what isn't his, no right to use me for a pointless task and I hate it. I hate him. I hate him for doing this. Why is he doing this? Why is he set to destroy you why damn it why?" He dropped to his knees with his hands in his hair, he hated it, he hated everything which was happening because of Dumbledore and he hated the fact he was crying in front of Tom because the man was so strong.

Tom was shocked and alarmed by Chaos' mini break down but he snapped out of it quickly, he knelt down and gently lifted him in to his arms, Chaos wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in to his neck sniffing to hide the fact that he was crying. Tom decide he didn't like it when Chaos cried, it made him feel helpless which wasn't something he enjoyed and effected him more than it should but he pushed that to the back of his mind, he rubbed soothing circles on his back willing him to calm down.

"You won't go back." Tom told him when his breathing had begun to even out.

"What?" Chaos withheld a wince at the thickness of his voice.

"You won't go back for your seventh year." Tom clarified.

"I won't?"

"No, the thought of you being taken away from me isn't a pleasant one so in the summer before they have the chance to snatch you away Barty will collect you like normal and you will come back here and live permanently."

"Really?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be too difficult. If we wait until the night they are set to collect you their security will be lax because they will be preparing for the main task." Tom mused and Chaos could see the genius brain working.

"I will send Barty and the brothers. That way there is some cover just in case and they can make it look like a kidnapping if the Order does spot them."

"And I can just stay here?" He asked shocked.

"And be my Chaos obviously." Chaos smiled brightly.

"Thank you," Chaos told him genuinely, the fact that Tom would do this for him meant everything to Chaos, it meant that Tom did care even if it was only a little. Tom merely kissed him lightly,

"Now what of this other Horcrux?"

"I don't know, I was so confused, I thought you said they were all safe here?"

"They are except the one in the vault but that one will never be reached, the goblins would never allow someone to steal from a high security vault." Tom said to him and Harry frowned.

"Then what had he found because he was quite cheerful about it."

"I do not know." They both fell in to silent thought when Chaos suddenly sat up with a gasp.

"The locket," He exclaimed.

"I have the locket,"

"I know that but what if Regulus switched it with another when he stole it? Remember, Kreacher told me that Master Regulus said to destroy it?"

"You could be right. Of all of the horcruxs, that one would likely be the one he found." Tom said, Harry snapped his fingers summoning Kreacher.

"What can Kreacher be doing for Master Harry?"

"Kreacher, when Master Regulus gave you the locket to destroy did he have another in it's place?" Harry asked him and Kreacher nodded.

"Yes, Master Regulus switched the lockets over before being pulled under inside the cave." Fat tears began leaking from Kreacher's eyes so Harry dismissed him and looked back to Tom.

"That answers that question."

"Then I believe it is that one the headmaster believes he had found. I should thank Regulus for stealing it because now the old man shall never get his hands on it."

"It is a stroke of luck that he had. I cannot believe it ended up in my house."

"I am quite surprised the old fool was willing to risk taking you on the hunt." Tom said and Chaos shook his head.

"He wants me to have first hand experience before he sends me out in to the big wide world alone to search for them myself."

"Makes sense in some logic."

"It's Dumbledore, of course it's skewered logic." Harry said and Tom chuckled.

"You make a valid point."

"Now about the summer," Harry began.

"Yes, I will speak with Barty. As he won't be able to apperate in to the house he will have to have a code."

"Ok,"

"Everything will be sorted and you will be collected 2 hours before midnight." Tom told him and Harry nodded.

"Thanks,"

"Go now before suspicion is raised." Harry kissed him before vanishing in a burst of smoke.

**So that's the final chapter in Series 3! I hope you like it, I wanted to add a bit of spice to Tom and Harry's relationship because it seemed a bit one sided on Harry's part so I wanted Tom to show a little bit of feeling! I hope you like it, let me know what you think and I'll get the first chapter of series 4 up as soon as its ready.**

**Jessiikaa***


	5. SERIES 4

**It's posted! Embracing Evil: Series 4 is up.**

**Check it out and Review please!**

**Jessiikaa***


End file.
